Druga szansa?
by niviennivielle
Summary: Pewnego wieczoru Severus, trzydziestoletni profesor eliksirów, otwiera drzwi przed niezapowiedzianym gościem...
1. Chapter 1

_Cóż za fatalny dzień_ – pomyślał, podnosząc głowę znad stosu ksiąg. Eliksir, o który tym razem poprosił go Dumbledore, był naprawdę trudny w przygotowaniu, nawet dla Księcia Półkrwi. Severus westchnął głęboko i zdecydował, że filiżanka herbaty pomoże mu zasnąć. Wieczór był jeszcze wczesny, a sierpniowe słońce dopiero chowało się za horyzontem, ale Snape nie miał ochoty siedzieć nad recepturami ani chwili dłużej. Wstał niespiesznie, strzepnął książkowy pył z czarnych szat i ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Przez moment zatęsknił za skrzatami domowymi, które dbały o jego codzienne potrzeby w Hogwarcie, ale wkrótce stwierdził, że przyjemnie jest od czasu do czasu pobyć w całkowitej samotności.

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Severus uniósł brwi i rzucił okiem na zegar ścienny. _Poczta o tej porze? Niemożliwe. To pewnie któryś z tych irytujących mugolskich domokrążców. _Poczuł przelotną pokusę, by wcale nie otwierać drzwi, ale ostatecznie nienaganne maniery wzięły górę. Przekręcił zamek i nacisnął klamkę.

- Niczego nie pot… - zaczął, stając w otwartych drzwiach. Zamarł, gdy jego oczom ukazał się wieczorny gość. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, a serce ominęło kilka uderzeń. Na progu stała około trzydziestoletnia kobieta zachwycającej urody. Nerwowym gestem, który rozpoznałby wszędzie, odsunęła z twarzy kosmyk rudych włosów rozwiewanych przez wiatr. Szmaragdowe oczy uśmiechały się do niego nieśmiało. _Lily._

_Nie, ona nie żyje, głupcze. Weź się w garść! – _zganił się w myślach.

- Przepraszam, nie miałam dokąd pójść – odezwała się cicho, a dźwięk jej głosu, TEGO głosu, sprawił, że Severus zachwiał się na nogach.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał chłodno, dyskretnie wydobywając różdżkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni.

- Och… - kobieta wyraźnie posmutniała – Tego się obawiałam. Że nie będziesz pamiętał po tylu latach. Posłuchaj, przyjaźniliśmy się w szkole…

- Pytam jeszcze raz: kim jesteś? I dlaczego przybierasz cudzą postać? – rzucił ostro.

- Słucham? – kobieta zamrugała zdezorientowana.

- To ciało. Należy do kogoś, kto nie żyje od wielu lat.

Oczy kobiety rozbłysły.

- A więc jednak mnie pamiętasz! Sev, tak mi ulżyło! – wykrzyknęła, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję.

W normalnych warunkach, Snape dawno by zareagował. Rzuciłby odpowiednie zaklęcie albo po prostu odsunął się od intruza. Ale to słowo, to jedno słowo, którego nie spodziewał się już nigdy usłyszeć… Sev. Nikt tak do niego nie mówił, poza Nią. Półprzytomny, pozwolił, by kobieta go objęła. Poczuł tak dobrze sobie znany, fiołkowy zapach. Ta istota wyglądała jak Lily, mówiła jej głosem, nawet pachniała dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętał… Ale Severus ani przez sekundę nie pozwolił sobie na nadzieję. O nie, takie rozczarowanie by go zabiło. Zrobił krok w tył.

- Widziałeś moje ciało i dlatego nie chcesz uwierzyć, że żyję.

Severus zaklął w duchu. _Oczywiście, idioto, że czarodziej przychodzący do ciebie pod postacią Lily będzie się znał na oklumencji. Wykorzysta twoją chwilową słabość i odczyta, co tylko zapragnie. A ty się nie bronisz! _Natychmiast zablokował umysł. Wyciągnął różdżkę w stronę kobiety.

- W tej chwili się ujawnij. Nie masz pojęcia, jak nieprzyjemny potrafię być, kiedy nie otrzymuję odpowiedzi najprostszą drogą.


	2. słówko od autorki

Witam wszystkich! Muszę przyznać, że pozytywnie zaskoczyliście mnie ilością prywatnych wiadomości, które wczoraj od Was dostałam. Dziękuję też za recenzje! I za wszystkie słowa zachęty, to naprawdę przemiłe. Piszcie, co sądzicie na temat nowego rozdziału! Jestem otwarta na krytykę.

Pozwólcie, że na początku wytłumaczę się z „rozpoczęcia ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy". Otóż nie zamieściłam uwag wstępnych z dwóch powodów:

Po pierwsze, uważam, że tekst powinien bronić się sam, to znaczy pokazać się czytelnikowi bez poprzedzających go uwag, tak, żeby odbiór był bezpośredni i żeby odbiorca mógł bez przeszkód ocenić rozdział, nie oglądając się przy tym na autora i jego intencje.

Po drugie, od dawna jestem miłośniczką fanfików i z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że nigdy nie czytam wstępów wcześniej, niż po przejechaniu wzrokiem choć kilku linijek tekstu. Najpierw decyduję, czy opowiadanie mi się podoba i czy mam ochotę kontynuować lekturę, a potem zwracam uwagę na dodatkowe wyjaśnienia.

Tak czy inaczej, pierwszy rozdział już za mną, więc jestem Wam winna kilka słów wstępu. Nie wiem, jak długie będzie moje opowiadanie – mam w głowie zarys tego, co się wydarzy, ale kto wie, jak przełoży się to na rozdziały. Postaram się dodawać choć krótki fragment każdego dnia, aż do wyczerpania pomysłów.

Wydarzenia opisuję z punktu widzenia Severusa, bo to moja ulubiona postać, a poza tym jego spojrzenie wydaje mi się interesujące. Zastanawiam się jednak nad zmianą narratora w jednym czy dwóch z następnych rozdziałów – zobaczymy. Uspakajam też z góry, że nie angażuję w moje opowiadanie „aniołów, demonów i tym podobnych" – po co mi one, skoro mam magię?


	3. Chapter 2

W oczach kobiety pojawiły się łzy, ale nie pozwoliła żadnej z nich spłynąć na policzki. Wyprostowała się.

- To ja, Sev. Mogę tego dowieść. Zapytaj mnie o cokolwiek.

Severus zawahał się. _Kontroluję sytuację, ona nie ma różdżki. Jeśli to eliksir wieloskokowy, wystarczy poczekać, aż przestanie działać. Bogin? Nie, one nie przyjmują postaci, którą ponad wszystko w świecie chciałbyś zobaczyć. Więc co? Może rzeczywiście lepiej zadać jej kilka pytań. _Rozejrzał się wokół – na szczęście byli sami na ulicy, prawdopodobnie nikt ich nie słyszał. Mimo to Snape postanowił przeprowadzić przesłuchanie w bezpieczniejszym miejscu. Nie spuszczając oka z kobiety, cofnął się do przedpokoju i wolną rękę wykonał przynaglający gest. Zamknął za nią drzwi i rzucił jednym tchem:

- Lily miała rodzinę.

- Moi rodzice zginęli jeszcze zanim wyszłam za mąż. Wypadek samochodowy. Moja mama cię uwielbiała – uśmiechnęła się lekko – Ty natomiast, z pełną wzajemnością, nie znosiłeś Petunii. Przypuszczam, że mieszka z Vernonem gdzieś w Londynie, już dawno straciłyśmy kontakt. James… Zamordował go Sam-Wiesz-Kto, dokładnie 10 lat temu. Mieliśmy synka – tu głos jej się zatrząsł – Harry był jeszcze maleńki. Nie wiem, co się z nim stało.

- Skąd się znamy? – zapytał szybko, ganiąc się z myślach za zbyt proste pytanie. _Ty też byś na nie odpowiedział, a ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie jesteś Lily Evans. Lilly Potter – _poprawił się niechętnie.

- Sev, to ty powiedziałeś mi, że jestem czarownicą. Byliśmy dziećmi. Któregoś dnia usłyszałeś, jak Tuney nazywa mnie dziwadłem. Zaczarowałeś dla mnie stokrotkę, a potem liście naszej wierzby. Od tamtej pory my dwoje staliśmy się nierozłączni, aż do… Przez wiele lat.

Serce Severusa podskoczyło w piersi. To takie podobne do Lily, unikać wspominania o wszystkim, co mogłoby zranić rozmówcę.

- Czy… dostałaś kiedyś coś ode mnie?

Kobieta bez słowa rozpięła górny guzik jasnej koszuli. Na jej szyi Severus dostrzegł cieniuteńki złoty łańcuszek, zakończony wisiorkiem w kształcie księżyca.

- Należał do twojej mamy – powiedziała cicho, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Tama pękła. Severus nadal kurczowo trzymał się myśli, że to nie ona, nie Lily, ale jego serce biło w szalonym tempie i nie zwracało uwagi na podszepty zdrowego rozsądku. Zdrętwiała nagle dłoń upuściła różdżkę, a Severus osunął się na kolana.

- Lily? – wyszeptał ze ściśniętym gardłem – Jak to możliwe?

W desperackim geście wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. _Błagam, niech to nie będzie sen – _powtarzał gorączkowo w myślach.

- Sev – odpowiedziała miękko, ujmując jego dłoń obiema swoimi. Zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech i otworzyła usta…

I wtedy niebezpiecznie się zachwiała. Nie minęła sekunda, zanim Severus zerwał się na równe nogi i opiekuńczym gestem przycisnął ją do siebie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak źle wygląda kobieta, którą kochał całe życie. Była zdecydowanie zbyt szczupła i nienaturalnie blada. Jej niesamowite włosy straciły dawny blask i wyraźnie się przerzedziły, a pod zielonymi oczami widniały ciemne kręgi.

- Przepraszam, jestem taka zmęczona – nawet jej głos brzmiał słabo.

_Jak mogłem nie zwrócić na to uwagi wcześniej?!_ – wyrzucał sobie. _Wcześniej byłeś gotów rzucić na nią jedno z niewybaczalnych zaklęć_ _za to, że śmie wyglądać jak Lily – _odpowiedziała przytomna część jego umysłu.

- Cśśś, już dobrze – wyszeptał – Musisz odpocząć.

Pochylił się i ostrożnie wziął kobietę na ręce. Z lekkim uśmiechem oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, sprawiając, że puls Severusa przyspieszył dwukrotnie. Wspinając się wolnym krokiem po schodach, mężczyzna chłonął każdą upływającą sekundę. Oto pierwszy raz w życiu Lily znalazła się tam, gdzie zawsze pragnął ją widzieć – w jego ramionach. Nic nie mogło się równać z tym, co czuł teraz Severus. Był taki spokojny, wszystko nareszcie znalazło się na swoim miejscu. Przytulił mocniej drobną postać. _Już nigdy nie będę tak głupi, by pozwolić ci odejść._

Otworzył drzwi w końcu korytarza i ułożył kobietę na łóżku. Sierpniowe wieczory bywają chłodne, więc troskliwie otulił ją kołdrą.

- Śpij dobrze. Jesteś tu bezpieczna – wyszeptał i ucałował powietrze nad jej włosami. Potem szybko się wycofał i cicho zamknął drzwi.

W jakiś sposób znalazł się znowu w salonie. Miał mętlik w głowie. Opadł na fotel, zupełnie zapominając o upragnionej herbacie. Zresztą ochota na sen też zniknęła. Wpatrzył się w nieokreślony punkt za oknem i zatopił w rozmyślaniach.

Po pewnym czasie wstał i ruszył w stronę gabinetu. _Dumbledore. Musi się dowiedzieć jak najszybciej. _Odszukał papier listowy i drżącą ręką nakreślił parę zdań. _Lily żyje i jest tutaj, w moim domu. _Ta myśl uderzyła go dopiero, kiedy już skończył list i wypuścił szkolną sowę, trzymaną zawsze na wszelki wypadek. Na jego ustach pojawił się niemal obłąkańczy uśmiech. _Opanuj się, na Merlina – _pomyślał zdegustowany – _Gdzie twoja samokontrola? Czy tak się zachowuje były śmierciożerca? _Niechętnie odwrócił rękę i spojrzał na Czarny Znak. Zbladł z czasem, to prawda, ale Severus nie był głupi. Voldemort nie odszedł na zawsze, a na jego wezwanie znaki wszystkich sług odżyją. Nie da się być byłym śmierciożercą. Nie byłym i żywym jednocześnie.

Szybko odsunął te nieprzyjemne myśli. Jego uwagę przykuły pierwsze promienia słońca wpadające przez uchylone okno. Obiecał sobie, że odczeka do południa, żeby dać Lily szansę wypoczynku, ale zupełnie nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca, targany mieszanką radości i strachu. Wreszcie dał za wygraną i niemal wbiegł po schodach.

Zapukał delikatnie, potem odrobinę głośniej. Cisza. _Pewnie nadal śpi. _Severus nie umiał zwalczyć pokusy spojrzenia na ukochaną. _Tylko jedno spojrzenie, uchylę drzwi na krótką chwilkę._ Nacisnął klamkę i skierował wzrok na łóżko. Pusto. Było zaścielone i nic nie wskazywało na czyjąkolwiek obecność. Serce Severusa gwałtownie się zatrzymało. _Proszę, nie._ Ciężko oparł się o ścianę.


	4. Chapter 3

- Sev? – na dźwięk tego głosu Snape gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Zamknął oczy w przypływie ulgi.

Drzwi prowadzące na niewielki balkon zaskrzypiały i do pokoju weszła Lily. Severus mógłby cały dzień patrzeć na grę światła w jej włosach, kiedy zbliżała się niespiesznym krokiem. Mężczyzna poczuł, że nieświadomie odwzajemnia jej delikatny uśmiech. Po chwili przypomniał sobie o dobrych manierach.

- Dzień dobry. Jak się czujesz?

- Lepiej, choć wciąż jestem trochę skołowana – spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie – A ty gdzie spałeś tej nocy?

- Nigdzie – wzruszył ramionami – Jesteś głodna?

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

Severus szarmancko otworzył przed nią drzwi i przepuścił ją w progu. Jego serce zabiło gwałtowniej, gdy Lily zatrzymała się tuż obok.

- Czy… mogłabym najpierw wziąć prysznic? – spytała, nienaturalnym gestem obracając dłoń wewnątrz kieszeni szerokiej spódnicy.

- Oczywiście. Łazienka to drugie drzwi na lewo, czyste ręczniki znajdziesz w dolnej szufladzie.

- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się zniewalająco, a Severus na chwilę utonął w jej oczach. _Ciekawe, czy stałaby tak blisko, gdyby była świadoma tego, jak na mnie działa._ Po chwili odchrząknął.

- Będę… Zaczekam w kuchni.

Severus siedział na wysokim krześle, co chwilę wyglądając w kierunku schodów. Na stole za jego plecami czekało przygotowane śniadanie. Nagle coś zastukało w okno. _Sowa od Dumbledore'a – _domyślił się. List dyrektora był krótki: „Zjawię się dziś w porze herbaty. Poczekajcie na mnie, proszę, z wszelkimi wyjaśnieniami. AD".

- Sev? – dźwięczny głos natychmiast odwrócił jego uwagę od świstka papieru w dłoniach.

- Tutaj.

W drzwiach pojawiła się Lily. Wzruszyła ramionami, gdy zauważyła, że Snape przygląda się jej wilgotnym włosom.

- Nie mogłam znaleźć suszarki.

Odwróciła się i klasnęła w dłonie jak mała dziewczyna, kiedy jej oczom ukazały się góra naleśników i parujące kakao. Spojrzenie Severusa momentalnie złagodniało. Teraz już wiedział, że pamiętała – takie śniadanie jedli zawsze, gdy pani Evans pozwalała córce na piknik z przyjacielem.

- Smacznego – zachęcił kobietę. Po chwili też usiadł za stołem i odezwał się znowu – Dziś po południu odwiedzi nas tutaj Dumbledore. Nalega, żebyś opowiedziała wszystko dopiero przy nim.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała poważnym głosem, a jej ręka znów powędrowała do kieszeni spódnicy. – Naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć – dodała po chwili milczenia.

- Wzajemnie – wykrztusił zaskoczony Snape.

Reszta śniadania upłynęła w milczeniu. Lily uparła się, by pomóc w zmywaniu, a potem nalegała, by Severus wrócił do swoich zajęć.

- Na pewno w czymś ci przeszkodziłam!  
_W żadnym razie. _

- Przydałby mi się odpoczynek. Co powiesz na krótki spacer?

- A dokąd pójdziemy?

- Myślę, że wiesz.

Severus mocno wciągnął w płuca powietrze. Pogoda była idealna – ciepło, ale nie upalnie, delikatny podmuch wiatru odgarniał mu co jakiś czas włosy z czoła. Snape leżał na plecach, obserwując kilka baranków leniwie płynących po niebie. Mężczyzna przechylił głowę, by spojrzeć w bok. Po jego prawej stronie, w identycznej pozycji, jak on, leżała Lily. Zamknęła oczy i powoli przesuwała bosą stopą po trawie. Severus powoli przyzwyczajał się do jej obecności, choć nadal bał się nagle obudzić w pustym domu.

- Wiem, kiedy mi się przyglądasz – odezwała się zaczepnie, nie otwierając oczu.

_Nieprawda, moja piękna. Gdybyś wiedziała, ile tygodni obserwowałem jak przychodzisz tu z siostrą, zanim wreszcie zebrałem się na odwagę, by z tobą porozmawiać… Gdybyś wiedziała, jak wiele razy wracałem do dormitorium okrężną drogą, żeby minąć boisko, bo wiedziałem, że będziesz kibicowała Potterowi…_

- Myślałem o tym, że my się zmieniliśmy, ale nie nasza wierzba.

- To prawda – uśmiechnęła się – Tutaj wszystko wygląda tam samo.

Nagle usiadła.

- Sev?

- Tak? – odpowiedział niepewnie, zaalarmowany tonem jej głosu.

- Wiesz, że od razu ci wybaczyłam, prawda? Ten głupi incydent w szkole.

Severus raptownie się podniósł. Milczał, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie.

- Zraniłeś mnie, ale bardzo za tobą tęskniłam – ciągnęła – Nigdy nie myślałam na serio, że stracę mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Tysiące razy zbierałam się, by do ciebie napisać. James widział, jak mi trudno i sam mi to doradzał – urwała na bolesne wspomnienie męża – Ale powtarzałam sobie, że to był też twój wybór. No wiesz, między mną a twoimi… przyjaciółmi.

- Nigdy nie wybrałem ich zamiast ciebie – Severus ze zdziwieniem usłyszał swój własny, stłumiony głos.

- Ależ to właśnie zrobiłeś. Nie zaprzeczaj, Sev. Czułeś pociąg do czarnej magii, bo dawała ci ona władzę, której zawsze tak pragnąłeś. Nie rozumiałam tego wtedy. Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłam.

_Nie zawiodłaś! Nie ty. Zawdzięczam ci wszystko. Pokazałaś mi, co to przyjaźń i troska. Dzięki tobie przestałem być samotny. Nauczyłaś mnie kochać…_

Lily umilkła i Severus podążył ze jej wzrokiem. _O nie._ Poprzedni gwałtowny ruch mężczyzny spowodował przesunięcie się rękawa, odsłaniającego górną część Znaku. Snape błyskawicznie schował rękę za siebie. Siedział nieruchomo, nie śmiejąc podnieść wzroku na kobietę.

- Wiedziałam, Sev – odezwała się łagodnie – Ale czym innym jest zobaczyć to na własne oczy…

_Wiedziałaś?! I mimo to do mnie przyszłaś?_

- Lily, muszę o to zapytać. Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego…

- Sadzę, że powinniśmy poczekać z tym na Dumbledore'a.

- Rozumiem – westchnął – Chodźmy już. Nie można kazać mu czekać.

Dumbledore siedział w bujanym fotelu, w który chwilowo przeobraził krzesło Severusa. Wyjaśnił, że tak jest lepiej dla jego schorowanych kości. Dyrektor milczał od dłuższego czasu, bacznie obserwując Lily, przycupniętą na kanapie naprzeciw niego. Snape stał przy oknie, usiłując stłumić napięcie.

- Mówisz zatem, że ciężko ci racjonalnie zinterpretować wszystkie te wydarzenia? – odezwał się staruszek.

- Próbowałam, dyrektorze. Ale to bardzo trudne.

- Tak… tego się właśnie spodziewałem – podniósł się i wolnym krokiem zbliżył do drzwi - Całe szczęście, że mamy to.


	5. Chapter 4

Wskazał dłonią przedmiot nakryty płótnem – przedmiot, który nie należał do Snape'a i którego, prawdę mówiąc, gospodarz nie zauważył aż do tej chwili.

- Severusie? – usłyszał ponaglający głos dyrektora – Pomóż, proszę, staruszkowi.

Mężczyzna ujął róg materiału w dwa palce i płynnym ruchem odrzucił płachtę na bok. _Myślodziewnia?_

- Doskonały pomysł! – Lily zwróciła się do Dumbledore'a – Ale nie mam różdżki, nie mogę wam przekazać konkretnych wspomnień.

- Jest inny sposób – odezwał się Severus – Łzy.

Lily uniosła brwi.

- Po prostu skoncentruj się na tym, co chcesz nam pokazać, a potem spróbuj zapłakać – wyjaśnił dyrektor.

- To nie będzie trudne – kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno – Gotowi?

Snape i Dumbledore stanęli ramię w ramię nad myślodziewnią. Severus skinął głową i nagle przenieśli się do niewielkiego, ciemnego pomieszczenia. Przy ścianie pod maleńkim oknem stało drewniane łóżko, na którym rysowały się kontury leżącej postaci. Snape zbliżył się i odczekał, aż jego oczy przywykną do braku światła. Po pewnym czasie rozpoznał włosy rozsypane na poduszce. Albus spojrzał mu w oczy i przytaknął w odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie. _To ciało Lily. _Severus już miał się odezwać, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał go zdrowy rozsądek. _Później przyjdzie czas na rozmowę. Teraz trzeba się skoncentrować na zapamiętaniu wszystkich szczegółów._

Nagle gdzieś za oknem dały się słyszeć stłumione szepty. Po chwili przybrały one na sile i obaj mężczyźni goszczący we wspomnieniu zwrócili się w stronę drzwi. Futryna zaskrzypiała żałośnie i do pokoju weszły dwie zakapturzone postaci.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego akurat ta szlama? – niższa z nich rozłożyła ręce w geście bezradności.

- Ponieważ to ostatnia ofiara Czarnego Pana. Jak dobrze wiesz, zaklęcie uległo odbiciu i część mocy została wszczepiona bachorowi, ale odrobina trafiła także jego matkę.

- I co z tego?

- To, idioto, że ta szlama ma w sobie cząstkę Czarnego Pana. Dlatego jej dusza nie umarła, nie do końca. Tak jak w przypadku Czarnego Pana, wystarczy wskrzesić ciało… A testując kamień na niej, dowiemy się, jak podziała na niego. Czyżbym zobaczył przebłysk zrozumienia na twojej gębie? Nie do wiary.

Wyższa z postaci wyciągnęła zegarek i nerwowo przespacerowała się po pokoju.

- Czas minął, prawda? – dał się słyszeć szept od strony drzwi – Oczywiście, że tak. Chyba upłynęło nawet kilka dodatkowych godzin. Może źle wypowiedziałeś inkantację?

Wyższa postać odwróciła się gwałtownie do rozmówcy i spod jej kaptura mignął pukiel wyjątkowo jasnych włosów.

- Wszystko. Zostało. Przeprowadzone. Należycie – wycedziła.

- Więc czemu ona się nie budzi?

- To twoja wina, kretynie! – postać podniosła głos i Severus zyskał pewność. _Malfoy. – _Przyniosłeś nie ten kamień!

- Kamień jest w porządku, prosto od Nicolasa Flamela! – obruszył się niższy mężczyzna.

- Łżesz! – Malfoy złapał go za poły płaszcza, sprawiając, że kaptur opadł. _Avery? _– zdziwił się Severus, rozpoznając szkolnego kolegę. _No tak, on nigdy nie grzeszył nadmierną inteligencją…_

- Trzeba było pozwolić, by zajęła się tym Bellatrix.

- Ten odrażający babsztyl i tak cieszy się względami Czarnego Pana. Powierzono jej horkruksa, dasz wiarę?! – Lucjusz puścił kompana i odwrócił się do okna, stając twarzą w twarz z Severusem – To moja rodzina powinna dostąpić takiego zaszczytu! Daj mi ten bezużyteczny kawałek skały!

Avery bez słowa podał mu niewielki pakunek. Malfoy rozwinął go i z wściekłością cisnął w stronę łóżka.

- Może masz szczęście, szlamo – wycedził – Kto wie, co by cię spotkało, kiedy przestałabyś już być przydatna. – Snape miał ochotę splunąć mu w twarz. – Wychodzimy!

- A co z nią? I z grabarzem?

- Zostaw te mugolskie ciała tam, gdzie leżą. Niech ich policja się trochę pogłowi – odpowiedział Lucjusz z obrzydzeniem w glosie. Potem naciągnął kaptur i wymaszerował z pomieszczenia, trzaskając drzwiami.

Snape i Dumbledore wymienili spojrzenia. Otoczenie zafalowało, ale sceneria nie uległa zmianie, może w wyjątkiem ilości światła w pokoju – położenie słońca wskazywało na południe. Albus ruchem głowy wskazał łóżko. Leżąca na nim kobieta zamrugała i dotknęła swojej skroni. Powoli usiadła na łóżku i rozejrzała się zdezorientowana. Severus podziękował w duchu za głupotę Avery'ego i próżność Malfoy'a, które sprawiły, że mężczyźni nie odczekali jeszcze kilku godzin. Obserwował, jak Lily podnosi się i wychodzi z pokoju.

Teraz wizje następowały bardzo szybko. Urywek wspomnienia ukazał Lily zdejmującą ubrania , pewnie żony grabarza, ze szura przed domem. Potem ujrzeli kobietę przed jej własnym grobowcem. Severus odwrócił wzrok z bólem, gdy Lily rozpłakała się, czytając epitafium męża. Kolejna wizja ukazała kobietę podnoszącą z ławki pozostawioną przez kogoś gazetę. Potem – Lily w budce telefonicznej. Wreszcie ostatnie wspomnienie, obraz wykończonej kobiety podążającej ulicami. Severus rozpoznał okolice swojego domu.

Potem obraz zbladł i obaj mężczyźni znaleźli się w powrotem nad myślodziewnią. Lily wpatrywała się w nich z napięciem. Dumbledore usiadł przy niej, ujmując jej lewą dłoń. Snape poczuł ukłucie irracjonalnej zazdrości i szybko skoncentrował się na tym, co mówił półgłosem dyrektor.

- Lily, musisz nam wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy.

- Spróbuję.

- To pierwsze wspomnienie, jakim cudem je zobaczyliśmy?

- Sądzę, że to działanie kamienia filozoficznego – odezwał się Severus – Lily słyszała i rozumiała wszystko na długo przed tym, jak odzyskała władzę ciele, prawda? – kobieta przytaknęła.

- Byłam im wdzięczna za tę rozmowę. Pomogła mi wiele sobie przypomnieć, skojarzyć fakty.

- Opisz nam, proszę, trasę, jaką przebyłaś.

- Cóż… bardzo długo tkwiłam bez ruchu, nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić. Wreszcie opuściłam pokój. Znajdowałam się w domu grabarza. Zamordowali go – wyszeptała z przerażeniem w głosie. Severus nie wytrzymał oddalenia i usiadł po jej drugiej stronie. Tak bardzo chciał ją objąć, pocieszyć, uspokoić. W ostatniej chwili cofnął rękę – Przed domem znalazłam ubrania… Uznałam, że gruba ciemna sukienka zwróci uwagę przechodniów. Potem szłam po prostu przed siebie, aż natrafiłam na niedomknięty grobowiec. Przykuł moją uwagę…

- To logiczne – wtrącił Albus w zamyśleniu – Malfoy znalazł dogodne schronienie jak najbliżej grobu. To wygodne, no i nie ryzykował zauważenia. Musiał się spieszyć. Co dalej?

- Chciałam jak najszybciej wydostać się z cmentarza. Szłam wzdłuż alei i na jakiejś ławce znalazłam gazetę.

- Stąd znałaś aktualną datę! – zawołał dyrektor z podziwem z głosie.

- Nie tylko. Znalazłam tam informację dotyczącą Syriusza. Była oczywiście zawoalowana, ale Sev bardzo dawno temu nauczył mnie szukać informacji o naszym świecie w mugolskich gazetach – Severus poczuł ciepło na sercu, gdy wspomniała o ich wspólnej młodości – Szybko domyśliłam się, że jest w Azkabanie. To nie on nas zdradził, nigdy w to nie uwierzę!

- Spokojnie, o tym porozmawiamy potem – powiedział Dumbledore pojednawczym tonem – Kontynuuj, proszę.

- Pomyślałam wtedy o reszcie naszych przyjaciół. Niedaleko znalazłam budkę telefoniczną i wykręciłam jedyne dwa numery, które znam na pamięć. Dowiedziałam się, że Peter nie mieszka już tam, gdzie dawniej, a Remus był nieuchwytny. Poczułam się taka samotna… Nie miałam siły iść na Pokątną. Ale wtedy ulicą przejechał jakiś samochód i rozpoznałam twarz kierowcy. Był moim sąsiadem wiele lat temu. Rozejrzałam się i zdałam sobie sprawę, że wychowałam się w sąsiedniej dzielnicy. Od razu pomyślałam o Severusie.

Snape po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł wdzięczność pod adresem Lupina – to on uparł się, by pochować Potterów niedaleko rodzinnego domu Lily.

- Nie wiedziałaś, że jest śmierciożercą? – padło pytanie Dumbledore'a.

- Wiedziałam. Ale nie miałam innego wyboru. Poza tym, nie wierzyłam, by Sev mnie skrzywdził. Przez wzgląd na dawną przyjaźń – Snape nie mógł powstrzymać ciepłego uśmiechu. _Nigdy nie musiałaś się mnie bać. Nie ty, Lily._ – Zaraz… Dyrektorze?

- O co chodzi?

- Oboje wiemy, że Severus jest śmierciożercą. Jakim cudem siedzimy tu we troje?

Snape wstał i podszedł do okna. Twarz Albusa rozpogodziła się.

- Z wielką radością mogę ci oznajmić, droga Lily, że Severus jest członkiem Zakonu. Szpieguje dla nas Voldemorta i jego sługi od dziesięciu lat.

Lily otworzyła usta, po czym je zamknęła. Uważnie przyjrzała się Snape'owi, który oparł dłonie na parapecie i stał nieruchomo twarzą do szyby. Nagle zerwała się z miejsca i objęła mężczyznę w pasie, opierając policzek na jego plecach. Severus zesztywniał na ten intymny gest, ale po chwili zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się chwilą.

- Wiedziałam, że mogę ci zaufać, Sev – powiedziała cicho. Potem puściła go i wróciła na sofę.

- Lily, co się stało z kamieniem filozoficznym? – zapytał Dumbledore z napięciem w głosie.

Kobieta sięgnęła do kieszeni spódnicy i wydobyła z niej niewielki pakunek.

- Myślę, że trzeba go ukryć.

- Brak mi słów – dyrektor położył jej dłoń na ramieniu – Lily, jesteś naprawdę niesamowitą młodą czarownicą. Kamień ukryjemy w Hogwarcie, nie ma bezpieczniejszego miejsca. Severusie, mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc? – Snape skinął głową – Dziękuję. Co do ciebie, Lily, myślę, że także powinnaś tam pojechać. Zawsze lubiłaś transmutację, prawda? Jestem przekonany, że Minerwa chętnie podzieli z tobą swoje nauczycielskie obowiązki.

- Naprawdę? – kobieta zasłoniła usta dłonią w geście wzruszenia – Dziękuję, dyrektorze!

- Do roku szkolnego pozostały jeszcze dwa tygodnie, ale do tego czasu…

- Do tego czasu Lily zostanie tutaj – odezwał się Severus tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Lily i Dumbledore spojrzeli na niego jednocześnie.


	6. Chapter 5

Dyrektor zmierzył Severusa bacznym spojrzeniem znad okularów – połówek.

- Nikt nie będzie jej tu szukał. W spokoju odzyska siły. Rzecz jasna, jeśli ma ochotę tutaj zostać… - Snape przeniósł spojrzenie na kobietę. Nagle sparaliżował go strach, że Lily będzie miała dość jego towarzystwa i znowu mu się wymknie. Odetchnął w duchu, gdy kobieta wypowiedziała bezgłośne „dziękuję" i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- A więc postanowione – Dumbledore wstał – Jestem też przekonany, że u Olivandera znajdzie się bliźniaczka dawnej różdżki Lily. Czas na mnie.

- Chwileczkę, dyrektorze – zatrzymała go kobieta – Ja też mam pytanie. Co się stało z moim synkiem?

W pokoju zaległa cisza.

- O nie – Lily schowała twarz w dłoniach.

- Spokojnie, moja droga, Harry żyje. Nie umiem ci wyjaśnić, jak to się stało, że potężny czarnoksiężnik nie zdołał zabić niemowlęcia, a zamiast tego stracił większość mocy, ale takie właśnie są fakty. Jednakże… Raczej nie powinnaś się z nim teraz kontaktować.

- Słucham?! – niemal wykrzyknęła zbulwersowana – Zabierzcie mnie natychmiast do mojego dziecka!

- To nie takie proste – ciągnął Dumbledore – Widzisz, Harry mieszka u twojej siostry i został przez nią wychowany jak mugolskie dziecko. Nie wie o istnieniu magii i jest przekonany, że ty i James zginęliście w wypadku samochodowym. Z twojego nagłego powrotu nie wyniknęłoby nic dobrego, wierz mi.

- To jakiś absurd!

Dumbledore spojrzał na Snape'a, wyraźnie szukając wsparcia. Mężczyzna westchnął i zwrócił się do Lily:

- Nie do końca. Pomyśl o bezpieczeństwie chłopca. Jak pewnie podejrzewasz, Harry jest sławny w naszym świecie. Naprawdę sławny. Jeżeli nagle rozejdzie się wieść, że odnalazł zagubioną matkę, śmierciożercy zjawią się po oboje.

- Właśnie – podjął dyrektor – Chyba nie chcesz skazywać swojego dziecka na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Posłuchaj, Harry ma 10 lat. Za rok trafi do Hogwartu i wtedy dowie się wszystkiego – o magii i o tobie. Będziecie spędzać razem rok szkolny, a na wakacje chłopiec wróci do wujostwa. Śmierciożercy wam nie zagrożą, choćby się nawet dowiedzieli.

- Ale… to jeszcze rok. Mam wytrzymać rok bez mojego chłopca?

- Dla waszego wspólnego dobra.

- Mam pewien pomysł – Snape podszedł do myślodziewni i gestem zaprosił Lily, by do niego dołączyła. Różdżką wydobył pojedyncze wspomnienie.

Lily pochyliła się i nagle ujrzała niemowlę z blizną na czole. Nie płakało, ale szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywało się w mężczyznę, który niósł je w ramionach. Severus, wyraźnie młodszy, owinął dziecko w kocyk i zaniósł je prosto do Dumbledore'a.

Wizja rozpłynęła się. Dyrektor podszedł do Lily z uśmiechem

- Jestem pewien, że mogę ci pokazać kilka własnych wspomnień dotyczących Harry'ego. I jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem plan Severusa, zatroszczy się, żebyś miała pod dostatkiem takich obrazów, również aktualnych.

Snape skinął głową.

- Czy tak będzie łatwiej? – zapytał cicho Lily.

Kobieta przytaknęła ze łzami w oczach.

- Dziękuję. Za wszystko.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu.

- No dobrze – Dumbledore strzepnął z szat nieistniejący pyłek – Myślę, że wystarczy emocji jak na jeden dzień. Severus będzie umiał się o ciebie zatroszczyć. Do zobaczenia niebawem, moi drodzy! – po tych słowach wszedł do kominka i zniknął.

Lily i Severus zostali sami, nadal po obu stronach myślodziewni dyrektora.

- Teraz, kiedy już wiem, co ci dolega, mogę sporządzić odpowiednie eliksiry – odezwał się w końcu Snape – Będę w gabinecie. Czuj się tu jak u siebie w domu – zdał sobie sprawę, jak niezręcznie zabrzmiało ostatnie zdanie. Z zakłopotaniem lekko skinął kobiecie głową i wyszedł z salonu.

W spiżarni szybko odszukał potrzebne składniki. Eliksir był prosty w przygotowaniu, więc część umysłu Severusa skupiła się na niewiarygodnej perspektywie spędzenia dwóch tygodni w towarzystwie Lily. Poczuł, że się uśmiecha – tego dnia robił to częściej, niż przez minioną dekadę. Wreszcie otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, przelał miksturę do kubka i wrócił do salonu. Znalazł Lily w fotelu, który przedtem zajmował Dumbledore. Spała. Musiała śnić o ostatnich wydarzeniach, bo jej powieki drgały niespokojnie. Severus delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia.

- Lily, obudź się – wyciągnął przedsienie kubek – Wypij, to pomoże ci odzyskać siły.

Kobieta ujęła naczynie i pociągnęła spory łyk. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Wanilia?

- Zawsze ją lubiłaś. Dodałem trochę do smaku, żeby łatwiej było wypić wszystko.

Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię teraz do łóżka. Jeszcze przez kilka dni będziesz się bardzo szybko męczyła.

Kobieta przyjęła zaoferowane jej ramię i wolnym krokiem podążyli do sypialni. Snape zgasił nocną lampkę i skierował się ku drzwiom.

- Sev? – cichy głos sprawił, że mężczyzna obrócił się nie pięcie.

- Tak?

- Czy… mógłbyś ze mną zostać? Aż zasnę? Boję się być teraz sama.

_I tak bym nad tobą czuwał, moja słodka._

- Oczywiście, zostanę. – ruszył w kierunku krzesła stojącego przy drzwiach balkonowych.

- Tutaj? – wyszeptała niepewnie, odsuwając się na skraj łóżka.

Severus zamrugał i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że kobieta robi mu miejsce.

- Jesteś pewna? To…

- Proszę?

Snape nigdy nie umiał jej odmówić. A teraz nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i zdjął buty. Potem ostrożnie ułożył się na boku, za kobietą, uważając, by jej nie dotykać. Oparł głowę na łokciu.

- Śpij, Lily. Jestem tutaj. _Nie pozwolę, by coś ci się stało._

- Dobranoc – zamruczała sennie.

Po kilku minutach jej oddech się wyrównał i Severus zdecydował, że czas wstać . Ale wtedy Lily poruszyła się we śnie, opierając całą powierzchnią pleców o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Severus gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i znieruchomiał, by nie obudzić kobiety. Nie chciał zakłócać jej snu, a nade wszystko miał nadzieję, że Lily nie zmieni szybko pozycji. Przez moment był pewien, że głośne bicie jego serca postawi na nogi wszystkich sąsiadów, więc spróbował się uspokoić. _To nic nie znaczy. Ona śpi, nie kontroluje swoich odruchów. Może nawet wydaje jej się, że jesteś tym przeklętym Potterem _– pomyślał gorzko. Mimo to nie mógł się zmusić do wyjścia z pokoju. Długo zbierał się na odwagę i wreszcie powoli, stopniowo, przeniósł rękę na talię kobiety. Zamruczała coś i przytuliła się do niego mocniej. Snake zamknął oczy i przez chwilę udawał, że ma prawo tu być i dotykać jej w taki sposób. Ostatecznie wstał – nie chciał naruszać jej prywatności, nadużywać zaufania. Niechętnie opuścił pomieszczenie.

Obudził go delikatny dotyk. Ciepła dłoń przesuwała się wzdłuż jego ręki, od dłoni aż do łokcia. Uczucie było bardzo przyjemne. Otworzył oczy. Lily przykucnęła obok kanapy, na której spał Snape.

- Sev, przepraszam, że cię budzę, ale ktoś dzwoni do drzwi.

Zaalarmowany, odrzucił koc i położył palec na ustach.

- Zostań tutaj.

Ruszył do drzwi i po chwili wrócił z pudełkiem w dłoniach.

- To tylko mugolski kurier. Paczkę zaadresowano do mnie, ale coś mi mówi, że miała trafić do ciebie, Lily.

- Masz nożyczki?

Spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.

- Mam.

Dwukrotnie postukał różdżką w kant pudełka. Papier rozchylił się, rozerwał się, a potem ułożył w stosik i karnie powędrował do kosza. Na stole pozostało drewniane pudełko z wykaligrafowanym imieniem Lily. Severus sprawdził szybko, czy prezent nie nosi śladów czarnej magii.

- W porządku. Otwórz – zachęcił.

Kobieta podniosła wieczko.


	7. Chapter 6

Wnętrze pudełka wyłożono ciemnym aksamitem. W wyżłobieniu położonym na samym środku znajdowała się różdżka koloru dębu. Lily ujęła ją w prawą dłoń i obróciła nadgarstek na próbę.

- Jest idealna.

- Miło mi to słyszeć, jakkolwiek nie potrafię pojąć specyficznego poczucia humoru Dumbledore'a, które kazało mu zaangażować w przesyłkę mugoli, zamiast po prostu użyć sowy – westchnął Snape.

- Co będziemy dziś robić?

- Pomyślałem, że przydałoby się wyjść na małe zakupy. Przygotowałem ostatnio sporo eliksirów i muszę uzupełnić zapasy, a ty z pewnością wolałabyś nosić swoje własne ubrania.

- Przecież zabroniliście mi na razie pokazywać się w naszym świecie.

- A kto mówi o naszym świecie? – Spytał lekkim tonem, a Lily zamrugała – Zaraz wracam.

Severus spojrzał w lustro i skrzywił się. _Cóż za absurdalna moda. _Westchnął. Pocieszył się w myślach, że to tylko na parę godzin i wyszedł z sypialni. Lily, czekająca u stóp schodów, otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. Mężczyzna miał na sobie proste czarne spodnie i czarną jedwabną koszulę. Dwukrotnie zawinął mankiety, a nadgarstek naznaczony przez Voldemorta zasłonił skórzanym paskiem zegarka.

- Świetnie wyglądasz – odezwała się kobieta.

- E… dziękuję – odparł, zmieszany szczerością w jej głosie.

- Ale Sev, ty nienawidzisz wszystkiego, co mugolskie.

- Nieprawda – odpowiedział odrobinę zbyt szybko i zbyt głośno. Spuścił wzrok.

- No dobrze. Idziemy? – spytała pojednawczym tonem.

- Tak. Musimy się pospieszyć.

- A to dlaczego?

- Zobaczysz.

Następne kilka godzin spędzili w centrum miasta. Odwiedzili parę butików, w których kupili ubrania dla Lily, a także aptekę, mydlarnię i profesjonalny sklep dla chemików, gdzie Severus zręcznie wyszukał zamienniki potrzebnych mu składników. Snape od dawna nie przebywał tak długo wśród jugoli, bo naprawdę tego nie cierpiał, ale dzięki kobiecie ta wyprawa stała się znośna. Właściwie – całkiem przyjemna.

Po powrocie z zakupów Severus udał się do spiżarni, by rozlokować swoje zapasy. Kończył już, gdy usłyszał za sobą kroki Lily. Odwrócił się i zaniemówił. Kobieta założyła nowa sukienkę – ciemnozieloną, dokładnie w kolorze oczu. Długie włosy splotła i odrzuciła na plecy. Wyglądała teraz jak Lily, którą zapamiętał, śmiała i pełna życia.

- Dzisiaj ja gotuję – powiedziała, zupełnie nieświadoma niemego zachwytu Severusa – Na co masz ochotę?

- Cokolwiek sobie życzysz – odzyskał wreszcie głos.

- No dobrze, spróbuję cię zaskoczyć. Obiad dla dwóch osób, zamówienie przyjęte – mrugnęła do niego z uśmiechem.

- Dla trzech – skorygował mężczyzna – Niespodzianka – dodał, widząc jej zaskoczoną minę.

Pozwolił Lily w spokoju krzątać się po kuchni, a sam zasiadł przy oknie w gabinecie. Po upływie niespełna godziny dostrzegł na chodniku gościa. Nie czekając na dzwonek, wstał i otworzył drzwi frontowe.

- O co chodzi, Snape? Nie wyobrażam sobie, jaka sprawa mogłaby wymagać mojej obecności w twoim prywatnym domu – mężczyzna zmierzył Severusa chłodnym, ale nie wrogim spojrzeniem –Wiem, że jesteś po naszej stronie, ale…

- Remusie? – zza swoich pleców Snape usłyszał okrzyk Lily, która musiała rozpoznać głos przyjaciela.

Lupin osłupiał. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Severusa, który skinął głową. _Szkoda, że nie widziałem własnej miny, kiedy się tu zjawiła._

- Lily, kwiatuszku! - wykrzyknął Remus i rozłożył ramiona. Kobieta za śmiechem rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Snape obserwował całą scenę z zazdrością o zażyłość łączącą parę. Jak naturalnie wyglądał Lupin obracający kobietę w wyciągniętych ramionach! Z jaką swobodą Lily oparła dłonie na jego karku! Gdyby Snape nie wiedział, że Remus to lojalny przyjaciel Jamesa, czułby się pewnie o wiele gorzej.

- Pochowaliśmy was. Lily, ja tam byłem! Nic już nie rozumiem – wołał gorączkowo Lupin, wpatrując się w twarz kobiety.

- Opowiemy ci wszystko z Severusem. Chodź – złapała przyjaciela za rękę i pociągnęła go w kierunku kuchni – Obiad czeka.

- Czy ja kiedykolwiek byłem w stanie odmówić twoim specjałom? – zaśmiał się Remus, podążając za nią posłusznie.

Po jedzeniu wszyscy troje zasiedli z kieliszkami wina w salonie. Severus w fotelu, Lupin i Lily na kanapie. Snape mało się odzywał, pozwalając ukochanej kobiecie nacieszyć się przyjacielem.

- Powiedz, jak to wszystko znosisz? – dopytywał się Remus zatroskanym głosem.

- Nadspodziewanie dobrze. Najgorsze są noce… ciągle mam koszmary – urwała i pociągnęła niewielki łyk wina – Ale w ciągu dnia staram się skupić na czymś innym. Dać myślom trochę wytchnienia. Sev dba, żebym się nie nudziła.

Lupin spojrzał na Severusa. W jego wzroku malowała się wdzięczność, wszelki chłód dawno zniknął. Snape poczuł się nieswojo, więc wbił wzrok w nóżkę kieliszka.

- Dumbledore naprawdę zaoferował ci posadę?

- Tak! No właśnie, muszę poćwiczyć. Dziś dostałam nową różdżkę – wyciągnęła ją z kieszeni i zaprezentowała dumnie – i od jutra zabieram się do pracy. Zajmie mi to sporo czasu, jeśli chcę odzyskać dawną wprawę, więc Severus nie będzie musiał mnie ciągle niańczyć.

- Kto jak kto, kwiatuszku, ale ty nigdy nie potrzebowałaś niańki – roześmiał się Remus – Mam rację, Severusie?

- Całkowitą – odezwał się Snape, lekko zaskoczony tym, że Lupin użył jego imienia.

- No właśnie. Raczej ty nią bywałaś, dla wszystkich wokół, a zwłaszcza… - urwał.

- …zwłaszcza dla Syriusza. Posłuchaj, Remusie, nie wierzę, że to on nas zdradził.

Snape wyłączył się i zajął własnymi myślami. _Przyszedł czas zachwytów nad następnym z tej bandy… _Po pewnym czasie przywołała go do rzeczywistości uwaga Lupina

- Wiesz, Lily, wróciłem już do siebie, na stałe, mam nadzieję. I posiadam pokój gościnny.

Snape poczuł nagły ucisk w żołądku.

- Możesz się do mnie przenieść w każdej chwili – kontynuował Remus.

_Powinieneś był to przewidzieć. Gdzie twoje instynkty? Teraz ją stracisz, a wszystko przez własną głupotę._

- Dziękuję ci… Ale chyba zostanę u Severusa. Sam rozumiesz, jest tutaj myślodziewnia, w której oglądam wspomnienia o Harrym. - Snape stwierdził nagle, że jest w doskonałym humorze. _Wybrała, że zostanie tutaj – _O ile oczywiście Sev nie chce już odzyskać swojej sypialni – dodała żartobliwie.

- Och, jestem też bardzo przywiązany do mojej kanapy – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, a ta nagła zmiana nie uszła uwadze Lupina. Mężczyzna nie odezwał się jednak, na powrót koncentrując się na Lily.

- Na mnie już czas - powiedział wreszcie. Uściskał Lily i pocałował ją w policzek – Uważaj na siebie, kwiatuszku.

- Ty też. Tak się cieszę, że mogłam cię zobaczyć.

Severus odprowadził gościa do drzwi.

- Dziękuję ci – powiedział Lupin ściszonym głosem – Za to, że mnie tu zaprosiłeś i za to, co dla niej robisz. Muszę prosić cię o wybaczenie za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Snape.

Severus zupełnie nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc skinął tylko głową. Potem sięgnął do kieszeni i podał Remusowi niewielką buteleczkę.

- To pomoże na twoją… przypadłość.

Lupin uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął rękę. Serdecznie uścisnął szczupłą dłoń Severusa obiema swoimi i odszedł. Snape na powrót zaryglował drzwi.

- Dziękuję, Sev – usłyszał za sobą i odwrócił się – Jesteś fantastycznym przyjacielem – dodała Lily, dotykając jego policzka. Po chwili cofnęła rękę, a Snape momentalnie zatęsknił za jej dotykiem.

- To nic wielkiego – wymamrotał. – Jesteś zmęczona?

- Nie – ziewnęła – Może trochę – zachichotała dziewczęco – Ale nie chcę jeszcze iść spać. Masz coś przeciwko, żebym pożyczyła jakąś książkę?

- W żadnym razie. Korzystaj z mojej biblioteki, i z każdej rzeczy w tym domu, jak ze swojej własnej. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię.

Weszli po schodach, a potem po kolejnych. Severus przekręcił gałkę w drzwiach, które kobieta wzięła wcześniej za wejście na strych, i przepuścił Lily przodem. Jej oczom ukazało się kilka rzędów regałów zastawionych książkami, biurko z krzesłem i duża stojąca lampa.

- Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego?

- Chyba po prostu pobuszuję między półkami.

- Proszę bardzo – wykonał zachęcający gest – Ja będę na dole – musiał zabrać się za ten nieszczęsny eliksir obiecany Dumbledore'owi. Zdołał już ustalić recepturę, ale nie był pewien czasu ważenia. Z westchnieniem zasiadł w gabinecie.

Po jakimś czasie Lily zajrzała, by życzyć mu dobrej nocy. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem i wrócił do pracy. Późną nocą skończył i rzucił się na kanapę.

Puk puk. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w kierunku okna. Nagle zaklął w duchu.

_Bellatrix._


	8. Chapter 7

W okamgnieniu Snape zerwał się na równe nogi. Sztywno podszedł do okna i otworzył je.

- Severus Snape! Jak zawsze fantastyczny obserwator.

- Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? – spytał lodowatym tonem.

- Jeszcze nie w łóżku? – zaśmiała się ochryple – No co, nie zaprosisz mnie do środka?

- Zapewniam, że już bym to zrobił, gdybym miał taki zamiar – odparł Snape.

- Och, Severusie, przestań się dąsać. To tylko taka przyjacielska wizyta. Mogę wejść?

- Nie sądzę.

Bellatrix zaśmiała się znowu i zniknęła. Snape nie łudził się nawet, że na dobre. Westchnął i zamknął okno. Po chwili, zgodnie ze swoimi przypuszczeniami, usłyszał stukanie obcasów przy drzwiach frontowych. Wyszedł na zewnątrz. Bellatrix siedziała bokiem na poręczy, kołysząc lekko nogami. Wrodzona arogancja czyniła ją nieprzewidywalną, ale Snape wiedział, że czarownica szanuje go wystarczająco, by mu się nie narażać. Przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Mężczyzna błagał w myślach, by Lily nie obudziła się i nie zapaliła światła. Albo, co gorsza, by nie postanowiła go zawołać. Z kamienną twarzą zbliżył się do Bellatrix.

- No więc? Co tu robisz?

- Byłam w okolicy i postanowiłam cię odwiedzić.

- Bo przechadzki mugolskimi dzielnicami Londynu to twoja ulubiona forma rozrywki. Zwłaszcza na kilka godzin przez świtem.

- Wygląda na to, że ty też wolisz nocny tryb życia – odpowiedziała, trzepocząc rzęsami – Jak my wszyscy.

- Mimo to nie mam w zwyczaju nachodzić ludzi w ich prywatnych domach.

- Powinieneś spróbować. Serio, to świetna zabawa. Tak czy inaczej, przeprowadzam inspekcję. No wiesz, sprawdzam, ilu nas pozostało. I czy nikt nie ma problemów z wiernością przysiędze.

- A robisz to, ponieważ…?

- Czarny Pan jest jeszcze za słaby. Ale to ważne, by miał wierne sługi gotowe do działania, kiedy przyjdzie czas.

- Zjawię się na wezwanie. Jeśli tego właśnie chciałaś się dowiedzieć, zadanie wykonane. Nie będę cię zatrzymywał – odwrócił się i zrobił krok w kierunku drzwi.

- Severusie, Severusie… Zawsze taki nieufny. Można by pomyśleć, że coś ukrywasz. Ale co to może być? – teatralnym gestem przyłożyła palec do ust – I czy powinno to dotrzeć do Czarnego Pana?

_Dobrze ci radzę, nawet nie próbuj mnie szantażować. _Snape odwrócił się spokojnie.

- Chętnie zdradzę Czarnemu Panu szczegóły mojej codziennej egzystencji, jeśli wyrazi nimi zainteresowanie. Kto wie, może nawet okażę się bardziej rozmowny? Jestem dobrym obserwatorem, jak byłaś uprzejma zauważyć. Bez wątpienia mógłbym opowiedzieć Czarnemu Panu ciekawe pogłoski dotyczące jego sług. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, do jakich niskich uczuć i czynów potrafią być zdolni. Dajmy na to: miłość! Czarny pan nie byłby tym zachwycony.

Bellatrix zbladła i wbiła w Snape'a świdrujące spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu.

- Nie ośmieliłbyś się zasugerować…

- Z całą pewnością bym się ośmielił – przerwał jej z zimnym uśmiechem – Wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, jak sądzę?

- Co do joty – wysyczała, wstając.

- Doskonale. Pamiętaj, że nie lubię, kiedy zakłóca się moją prywatność. Jestem spokojnym domatorem.

Bellatrix nie odpowiedziała. Obróciła się wokół własnej osi i zniknęła w kłębach czarnego dymu.

Severus wrócił do domu i oparł się o zamknięte drzwi. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. _Muszę być ostrożniejszy. Chodzi już nie tylko o moje bezpieczeństwo. _Na powrót skierował się do salonu. Zasnął twardo w chwili, w której jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.

Obudziło go miauczenie kota. _Kota? _Uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk. Faktycznie, pod oknem siedział jasnoszary, puchaty kot. Oblizywał łapę i patrzył na Severusa z wyższością.

- Lily? – odezwał się mężczyzna.

Po chwili kobieta pojawiła się w drzwiach.

- Dzień dobry! Długo spałeś, musiałeś wczoraj siedzieć do późna.

- To prawda. Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć obecność tego zwierzęcia w moim salonie?

- Och, tu jesteś! – zawołała, szybkim krokiem przemierzając pokój i biorąc kota na ręce – Wybacz, Sev. Przez większość dnia ćwiczyłam się w transmutacji, rzucam takie krótkotrwałe zaklęcia. A to, cóż, to była, i wkrótce będzie znowu, twoja poduszka. Ta z gabinetu.

Severus usiadł i uśmiechnął się.

- W zasadzie nie mam nic przeciwko kotom – przyjrzał się zwierzęciu – Jest bardzo ładny. Chyba odzyskujesz wprawę.

- Dziękuję – zaśmiała się – Chodź, kocie, dajmy Severusowi spokój – wyszła z pokoju.

_Wcale nie chcę, żebyś dawała mi spokój. Nie ty. _

Snape postanowił, że tego dnia rozprawi się ostatecznie z eliksirem. Szczęśliwie, sam proces przygotowania okazał się pracochłonny, ale nie przesadnie skomplikowany.

Wczesnym wieczorem Snape znalazł Lily w sypialni. Półleżała na zaścielonym łóżku, pogrążona w lekturze. Delikatnie zapukał w otwarte drzwi.

- Sev! – podniosła wzrok znad książki.

- Znalazłaś coś ciekawego? – spytał, wskazując ruchem głowy trzymany przez nią opasły tom.

- Och, to wiktoriański romans. Czytałam go już tysiące razy, ale ciągle potrafi mnie ująć – zamknęła książkę i odłożyła ją – Właściwie to chciałam cię zapytać o coś, co znalazłam – z nocnego stolika podniosła ostrożnie drugą, wyraźnie starszą.

Snape zbliżył się i przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka.

- Czytasz biegle po łacinie? – spytała, podając mu swoje znalezisko.

- Ty także – odparł, zerkając na okładkę. _Osjan._

- Skądże znowu! – zaprotestowała – Zapomniałam łacinę w dniu ukończenia szkoły.

- Niemożliwe – uśmiechnął się – Chcesz poćwiczyć?

- To znaczy?

- Będę ci czytał fragmenty, a ty spróbujesz je przetłumaczyć.

- Pewnie, że chcę! Ale musisz usiąść tu przy mnie, nie poradzę sobie, jeśli nie będę mogła śledzić wzrokiem tekstu.

Snape oparł się o poduszkę po lewej stronie kobiety i otworzył książkę, nachylając ją w kierunku Lily.

- Zaczniemy tutaj.

Szybko okazało się, że Lily pamięta całkiem spoko, choć często potrzebuje dodatkowych wskazówek. Severus naprowadzał ją cierpliwie i z zadowoleniem obserwował radość kobiety, gdy udało jej się przełożyć coś bezbłędnie. Po pewnym czasie podał książkę Lily i teraz to ona czytała tekst na głos. Snape stracił rachubę czasu.

Następnego ranka Severus obudził się w raju. Jak się tam dostał, tego nie wiedział, był natomiast pewien, że mógłby nie opuszczać tego miejsca do końca życia. Leżał na swoim łóżku, choć nie okrywała go kołdra. Na jego klatce piersiowej spoczywała głowa Lily. Kasztanowe włosy kobiety rozsypały się po prawym barku Snape'a i łagodnie opadały na poduszkę. Ręka mężczyzny otaczała ramiona Lily, a jego dłoń spoczywała tuż powyżej jej talii. W okolicach kolan pary, okładką do góry, leżał wybór tekstów Osjana, otwarty na jakiejś przypadkowej stronie. Severus nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie wygodniejszej pozycji, niż obecna. Delikatnym ruchem palców pogłaskał przytuloną do siebie kobietę. Za oknem zbierało się na porządną ulewę - gęste chmury spędzał w jedno miejsce silny wiatr. Severusowi nigdy w życiu nie było cieplej, niż w tej chwili, ale troskliwie upewnił się, czy Lily nie marznie. Jej dłoń była zimna, więc Snape ostrożnie okrył ją kocem narzuconym na łóżko – przy obecnym osłabieniu kobiety byle przeziębienie mogło się przerodzić w coś poważnego. Choć trzeba przyznać, że Lily szybko odzyskiwała siły. Severus pozwolił sobie wierzyć, że ma w tym procesie swój udział.

Kobieta powiedziała coś cicho.


	9. notka autorki

Po raz kolejny słówko ode mnie.

W odpowiedzi na liczne wiadomości, zapewniam, że nie porzuciłam opowiadania. Mam po prostu mniej czasu :) Dodam, że kilka następnych rozdziałów już istnieje, ale w wersji papierowej. Dziś wrzucam jeden z nich.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i ciepłe słowa, to naprawdę motywuje!

Pozdrawiam wszystkich.

NN


	10. Chapter 8

Severus wytężył słuch.

- Harry, kochanie!

Tym razem usłyszał wyraźnie. _Śni o swoim dziecku. To oczywiste, że za nim tęskni, zwłaszcza, że może oglądać tylko garstkę cudzych wspomnień z własnym synem w tle… Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. _

Póki co, mężczyzna skupił uwagę na tym, by wstać, nie budząc Lily. Bez wątpienia poczułaby się zażenowana obecną pozycją, a tego Severus chciał jej oszczędzić. Po raz tysięczny przypomniał sam sobie, że jest dla kobiety wyłącznie przyjacielem i że przez myśl jej nie przeszło, by traktować go jak kogoś więcej. Reprymenda zabolała. _I powinna. _

Bardzo powoli wysunął się z objęć kobiety, otulił ją dokładniej i cicho opuścił pokój.

Tuż za progiem Snape stwierdził, że nie ma czasu do stracenia. Wyszedł z domu i skierował się pod wyszukany wcześniej adres. Zadzwonił dwukrotnie do drzwi - po chwili ukazała się w nich postać tłustego dziecka. Chłopiec był odpowiedniego wzrostu jak na dziesięciolatka i miał ciemne włosy, co sprawiło, że Severus przez moment się zawahał. Szybko zauważył jednak tępe spojrzenie oczu, które wcale nie przypominały tych szmaragdowych i błyszczących, a odsunięta podmuchem wiatru grzywka odsłoniła gładką skórę czoła.

- Czego pan chce?

- Na twoim miejscu zwracałabym się do nieznajomych z większą dozą szacunku. Chciałbym porozmawiać z twoja matką.

Tłuścioch zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.

- Mamo! Jakiś dziwak do ciebie! – wrzasnął.

Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc, jak kroki zmierzające ku drzwiom wyraźnie przyspieszyły. Po chwili stanął twarzą w twarz z żylastą, z lekka podstarzałą kobietą.

- Snape? Severus Snape? Oczywiście, że tak, pamiętam cię dobrze - Odwróciła się szybko – Dudziaczku, sprawdź w kuchni, jakie pyszności dla ciebie przygotowałam! – Po tych słowach wyszła przed dom i starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi – Czego tu szukasz?

- Ciebie także miło widzieć, Petunio. Przyszedłem porozmawiać z twoim siostrzeńcem.

- A co cię on obchodzi? Nie jesteś jego ojcem, choć pewnie byś chciał. O tak, świetnie pamiętam, jak całymi latami włóczyłeś się za moją drogą siostrzyczką! – wysyczała.

- Sugeruję, żebyśmy zmienili ton. Twoi sąsiedzi i tak mają nie lada widowisko – odparł, całkowicie świadomy, że nie zwrócili niczyjej uwagi. Osiągnął jednak cel. Petunia zbladła, rozejrzała się w panice i niemal siłą wciągnęła go na ganek. _To było zbyt proste. Mugole są zatrważająco przewidywalni._ – A teraz – powiedział na głos – zaprowadź mnie, proszę, do Harry'ego.

Twarz kobiety poczerwieniała.

- Nie wyrażam zgody, żeby takie dziwadło…

- Ktoś mnie wołał? – oszklone drzwi prowadzące w głąb domu otworzyły się lekko i w progu stanął chłopiec. Wyglądał jak miniaturowa kopia Jamesa Pottera, co Snape odnotował ze zdegustowaniem. Severus nie mógł się zdobyć na choćby cień sympatii do dziecka. Spojrzał jednak w jego szmaragdowe oczy i przypomniał sobie wyraźniej, dlaczego tu przyszedł.

- Owszem, młody człowieku. Twoja ciotka zaproponowała, żebyśmy odbyli krótką rozmowę. We dwóch – dodał, widząc, że Petunia nie ma zamiaru się wycofać.

- Skoro już tu jesteś… Masz 5 minut, Snape – wycedziła, zostawiając ich samych. Severus zastanowił się przelotnie, czy mugolka będzie miała dość odwagi, by podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami.

Tymczasem chłopiec niepewnie przestępował z nogi na nogę. Wyjął ręce z kieszeni i splótł je za sobą.

- E, słucham pana?

- To ja posłucham ciebie, Potter. Zamknij usta, tak będziesz wyglądał znacznie inteligentniej, Brawo. A teraz przyjmij do wiadomości, że jestem…przyjacielem i opowiedz mi, jak cię tutaj traktują.

- Ma pan na myśli…

- …to, że chciałbym uzyskać odpowiedź na nieskomplikowane pytanie. Nie bój się, chłopcze, możesz być ze mną szczery.

- E, no cóż. Nie jest tak źle.

- Pozwól, że sam to ocenię. A zatem?

Harry opowiedział Severusowi, jak wygląda życie z Dursley'ami, wciąż nieufny, ale stopniowo coraz bardziej wylewny. Snape pomyślał z odrobiną współczucia, że to dziecko prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu ma okazję się komuś wyżalić.

- Rozumiem – powiedział w końcu Snape – To wszystko, możesz odejść.

- Ale, proszę pana…

- Powiedziałem: możesz odejść – chłopiec, ociągając się, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Potter? – odezwał się Severus, gdy ręka chłopca dotknęła klamki. Harry odwrócił się w nadzieją w oczach – Obliviate.

Severus schował różdżkę i otworzył drzwi. Wypuścił zdezorientowanego chłopca i odszukał wzrokiem jego ciotkę. Stała w korytarzu z niezadowoloną miną. _A może to jej zwykły wyraz twarzy?_

- Petunio.

- No i po co ten cały cyrk? – zapytała, podchodząc bliżej.

- Nalegam, żebyś przestała mówić i uważnie mnie posłuchała. Biorę to dziecko pod opiekę, rozumiesz? Od tej chwili będę się żywo interesował jego losem, a jedynym sposobem uniknięcia moich częstych wizyt jest wypełnienie kilku prostych instrukcji. Po pierwsze, zakładam, że posiadacie pokój gościnny? – Petunia przytaknęła w osłupieniu – Doskonale. A zatem już go nie macie. Od dziś wprowadza się tam Harry Potter. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że przeniesienie jego rzeczy potrwa dłużej niż kwadrans.

- Jakim prawem…

Severus zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

- Petunio, prosiłem o ciszę. Ostrzegałem – wykonał dyskretny ruch różdżką. Kobieta, wyraźnie usiłująca krzyczeć, nie zdołała wydobyć z siebie ani jednego dźwięku – Bez obaw, zdejmę czar, gdy skończę mówić i uzyskam twoją zgodę. Gdzie to ja… Ach, sypialnia. Ponadto, macie kupić mu ubrania. W jego rozmiarze. Znoszone koszulki waszego syna nie wchodzą dłużej w grę. No i po trzecie, nie życzę sobie, byście traktowali syna Lily jak służącego. Obowiązki należy dzielić między wszystkie dzieci, to ponoć bardzo wychowawcze. Dodam, że nie interesuje mnie, jak wyjaśnisz powód zmian mężowi. Zrozumiałaś? - pokiwała głową – I wyrażasz zgodę, jak sądzę? – ponownie przytaknęła – Doskonale – wyszeptał kilka słów niezrozumiałych dla mugoli. Petunia gwałtownie złapała się z gardło – Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że będę wiedział, jeśli nie dotrzymasz naszej małej umowy.

- Niby skąd? – wychrypiała.

- Wierz mi, mam swoje sposoby. A teraz zabierz mnie do pokoju Harry'ego

- Słucham?

- Do jego nowej sypialni, nie do komórki pod schodami. Spędzę tam minutę i rozstaniemy się w przyjaźni.

Kobieta posłusznie podreptała na piętro i otworzyła przed Severusem jedne z drzwi. Pokój nie miał ani odrobiny charakteru i został urządzony bez krzty smaku, ale musiał wystarczyć. Snape utkwił spojrzenie w kiczowatym, kryształowym żyrandolu. Po chwili opuścił dom Dursley'ów.

Szedł niespiesznie ulicą, na nowo rozważając podjęte już kroki. Burza, na którą zbierało się od dawna, złapała go o przecznicę przed domem, ale i tak zdążyła przemoczyć mężczyznę do suchej nitki. Severus odwiesił mokry płaszcz i skierował się ku schodom.

- Sev? – dobiegł go kobiecy głos z salonu.

- A któżby inny?

- Gdzie byłeś? Martwiłam się. – Tego się nie spodziewał. – Nie wychodź tak bez słowa, dobrze?

- Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem… - wybąkał, speszony jak nastolatek. Szybko się jednak otrząsnął – Mam dla ciebie prezent – powiedział pewniejszym głosem

- Z jakiej to okazji?

_Z takiej, że zostałaś stworzona, by obsypywać cię podarunkami._

- Bez okazji. Czy to źle?

- Skąd – odpowiedziała, a Severus z radością zauważył błysk ciekawości w jej oczach.

- Wobec tego – proszę. – wręczył jej niewielki pakunek. Kobieta rozwinęła go ostrożnie i wydobyła małą kryształową piramidkę. Ustawiona pod światło rzuciła na ścianę symetrycznie rozchodzące się tęcze.

- Jest śliczna, dziękuję.

- To nie tylko ozdoba. Choć, pokażę ci.


	11. Chapter 9

Podążyła za nim w górę schodów i dalej, do sypialni.

- Wybierz dowolny ekran – odezwał się Severus zagadkowym tonem.

- Ekran?

- Płaską, zwierciadlaną powierzchnię. Szybę okienną. Metalową tacę. Lusterko z torebki. Cokolwiek.

Kobieta rozejrzała się z wahaniem. Wreszcie, zachęcona spojrzeniem Snape'a, otworzyła drzwi szafy. Po ich wewnętrznej stronie znajdowało się długie, wąskie lustro.

- Doskonale. Teraz połóż przed nim swoją piramidkę. Najlepiej na wysokości oczu.

Lily, wyraźnie zaintrygowana, ustawiła krzesło przed otwartymi drzwiami szafy, umieściła na nim mały przedmiot i usiadła na podłodze. Odwróciła się w stronę Severusa, czekając na dalsze instrukcje. Jej zainteresowanie sprawiło mężczyźnie przyjemność.

- Poczekaj, aż będziesz jedyną osobą w pokoju i spójrz w lustro – powiedział, szybkim krokiem wychodząc na korytarz. Zza półprzymkniętych drzwi obserwował kobietę. Wyraz twarzy Lily zmieniał się powoli, od czystego zaskoczenia, przed niedowierzanie, po zachwyt.

- Sev, jak to zrobiłeś?

- Podoba ci się? – zapytał z nadzieją.

- Żartujesz? To najlepszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałam!

Severus uśmiechnął się lekko. Zajrzał do pokoju na tyle, by dostrzec przelotnie taflę lustra – odbijała się w nim postać dziesięciolatka, który, kucając przy łóżku, bawił się ołowianym żołnierzykiem. Snape rzucił jeszcze jedno długie spojrzenie na kobietę, całkowicie pochłoniętą obrazem, po czym wycofał się cicho i zamknął drzwi.

Usiadł w gabinecie i sięgnął po zaczętą parę dni wcześniej książkę. Kilka minut później podniósł wzrok i utkwił spojrzenie w oknie. Deszcz padał nieprzerwanie, a jego ciche bębnienie w szyby brzmiało dosyć przyjemnie, mimo to Severus był pewien, że usłyszał coś jeszcze. Delikatne stukanie, zaskakująco nieregularne. Podszedł do okna, ale nie dostrzegł niczego nadzwyczajnego. Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę. _Za dużo stresu. Zmysły zaczynają mnie zawodzić. _

Wrócił do lektury, ale zupełnie nie potrafił się skupić nad tekstem. Wreszcie dał za wygraną, zatrzasnął książkę i szeroko otworzył okiennice. Nagle usłyszał stłumiony dźwięk, ten sam, co wcześniej. Wychylił się i wtedy jego uwagę przykuł jasny punkt tuż pod ścianą. Snape zmarszczył brwi, szybkim krokiem wyszedł na zewnątrz i, ignorując ulewę, okrążył dom. Przykucnął i napotkał spojrzenie ciemnożółtych oczu.

- Lily? – zawołał.

- Tak? – kobieta wyjrzała w balkonu – Sev, co tam robisz na deszczu?

- Powiedz, proszę, czy podczas mojej nieobecności ćwiczyłaś transmutację?

- Nie, zrobiłam sobie dziś przerwę. Dlaczego pytasz?

- Zejdź i zobacz sama.

Po chwili Snape usłyszał stuknięcie drzwi wejściowych, a potem poczuł dłoń na ramieniu.

- O co… - umilkła, gdy podążyła za jego wzrokiem – Co jej się stało?

- Myślałem, że to twoje zaklęcie, które powoli mija.

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową.

- W takim razie ktoś musiał rzucić na nią drętwotę – odezwał się Severus.

- Po co ktokolwiek miałby to robić sowie?

- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał w zamyśleniu.

- Niosła jakiś list?

- Jeżeli nawet, musiała go zgubić, gdy trafiło ją zaklęcie.

Snape wyciągnął różdżkę. Kilkakrotnie poruszył wargami i skrzydła ptaka, których dotknął jej końcem, gwałtownie zatrzepotały.

- Nie bój się – powiedziała łagodnie Lily, wyciągając rękę w kierunku sowy – Chcę cię tylko obejrzeć – Ptak pozwolił posadzić się na dłoni, a Lily ostrożnie zbadała jego skrzydła i nogi. Po chwili pogłaskała sowę po piórach – Nic jej nie jest. Powinnam ją wypuścić?

- Tak sądzę. Nie wiemy, jaką niosła wiadomość ani do kogo. Sama sowa niewiele nam pomoże.

- Sev? – odezwała się kobieta, gdy ptak wzniósł się w powietrze – Myślisz, że to sprawka śmierciożerców?

- Jeśli nawet założymy, że sowa niosła szczególny list, nie widzę sensownego powodu, by ktokolwiek z nich ją unieruchomił, zamiast po prostu zabić – mężczyzna wyprostował się i wbił wzrok w przestrzeń. Na jego czole pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka – Chyba nie mamy wyjścia – wymamrotał w zamyśleniu.

-…innego niż…? – podjęła kobieta, wyrywając go z zadumy.

- Natychmiast wyjechać do Hogwartu. Jest za wcześnie, wiem, ale ta okolica najwyraźniej przestała być bezpieczna. Nigdy nie widziałem tu tyle magii, co po twoim – uśmiechnął się lekko do swoich myśli – powrocie. Nie możemy ryzykować.

- Kiedy ruszamy? - napotkała jego poważne spojrzenie.

- A ile czasu potrzebujesz na pakowanie?


	12. znowu moje trzy grosze

Przepraszam Was bardzo, że to tyle trwa. Pracowity okres nie sprzyja pisaniu opowiadań, niestety. Dziś krótki rozdzialik, ale niebawem postaram się dodać więcej.

Dziękuję za wszystkie przemiłe wiadomości, jesteście naprawdę niesamowici! Mojej niestrudzonej "privowej" komentatorce obiecuję, że Bellatrix jeszcze się pojawi.

Jak zawsze, pozostaję otwarta na wszelkie sugestie i pomysły.

Ściskam mocno!


	13. Chapter 10

Lily zamknęła oczy i wciągnęła w płuca ostre powietrze. Przez chwilę rozkoszowała się wiatrem, który odgarniał jej włosy z czoła i zbierał krople rosy, mocząc nimi bose stopy kobiety. To nie pierwszy świt, jaki spędzała na błoniach Hogwartu – kiedyś przychodziła tu bardzo często.

_Niewiarygodne, jak bardzo można tęsknić za zwykłym miejscem. Ale nie _– poprawiła się – _Hogwart nie ma w sobie nic zwyczajnego. _Zachwyt, który zawładnął nią podczas pierwszej wizyty w szkole, nigdy nie zniknął.

- Lily? – kobieta odwróciła się, słysząc w oddali głęboki męski głos. Bez trudu dostrzegła na tle łąk czarną postać, zbliżającą się spiesznym krokiem od strony zamku. Lily pomachała ręką w jej kierunku.

_Severus. Ten dziwny mężczyzna, zawsze zamknięty w sobie i ostrożny, ale i troskliwy, na swój własny sposób. Kim właściwie teraz jest? Ile zostało w nim z zagubionego chłopca, którego poznałam? Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, że nie miałam czasu zapytać, jak sobie radził przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat, odkąd straciliśmy kontakt _– przyszło jej do głowy, gdy czekała, aż Snape wespnie się na wzgórze, ze szczytu którego obserwowała krajobraz. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Czyżbyś stał się rannym ptaszkiem?

- Lily, czy mogę zapytać, co robisz tu sama o tej porze? – odezwał się tonem rodzica karcącego niesforne dziecko.

- Wspominam – odpowiedziała po prostu i na powrót utkwiła wzrok w linii horyzontu – Zawsze byłam tutaj szczęśliwa.

- Mimo to – głos Severusa wyraźnie złagodniał – nie oddalaj się, proszę, nie mówiąc o tym nikomu.

- Miałam obudzić cały zamek, bo chciałam iść na spacer? – roześmiała się – Nie przesadzaj, Sev, jesteśmy tu bezpieczni – wyciągnęła rękę ku mężczyźnie – Chodź, przejdziemy się razem.

Po chwili milczenia, Severus zbliżył się i z wahaniem ujął dłoń kobiety. Sztywno ruszył naprzód.

_Naprawdę, przez te wszystkie lata Sev nie zdołał pokonać niechęci do kontaktu fizycznego z drugim człowiekiem? Jak mało się zmienił, mimo wszystko – _pomyślała z rozbawieniem, wznosząc wzrok ku niebu. Wychowana w kochającej rodzinie, nigdy nie zdołała pojąć awersji Severusa do wszelkiego dotyku. Na kilka chwil ujęła przyjaciela pod ramię, a potem nieznacznie się odsunęła, licząc, że pozwoli mu się to odprężyć.

Skierowała kroki w stronę chatki Hagrida. Chciała iść skrajem Zakazanego Lasu – po tym wszystkim, co przeszła w ostatnim czasie, stworzenia, na które mogli się natknąć, nie były w stanie wzbudzić w niej strachu.

- Kiedyś lubiliśmy spędzać tu popołudnia – odezwał się nagle Snape.

- O tak. Siadaliśmy pod drzewem, żeby uniknąć tłumów włóczących się po zamku i nad brzegiem jeziora. Tłumaczyłeś mi eliksiry.

- Ja wspominam te rozmowy jako dyskusje równych sobie, Lily. Zawsze byłaś dobra z eliksirów.

- Ale nawet nie w połowie tak dobra, jak ty – roześmiała się – Doskonale pamiętam, jakim horrorem były dla mnie antidota.

- Nonsens – odpowiedział normalnym głosem, ale Lily zauważyła uśmiech błąkający się w kącikach ust mężczyzny.

- Zawsze musi stanąć na twoim, prawda? – zapytała zaczepnie.

- Bo też zazwyczaj miewam rację - odpowiedział, wzbudzając kolejny wybuch śmiechu Lily.

- Och, Sev, tak się cieszę, że jesteś tu ze mną.

Mężczyzna nieoczekiwanie spoważniał i przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Lily, zatopiona we własnych myślach, nie miała nic przeciwko ciszy. Zresztą, jeszcze jako dzieci często spędzali długie godziny bez wypowiadania choćby jednego słowa – każdemu z nich wystarczała sama obecność tego drugiego.

Nagle Severus zaszedł kobiecie drogę i zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Zdezorientowanym wzrokiem powiodła po twarzy mężczyzny, który wziął głęboki oddech.

- Lily… – zaczął poważnym głosem.

- Lily! – usłyszeli radosny okrzyk. Kobieta odwróciła się automatycznie.

Na progu domku Hagrida stało troje czarodziei. Lily bez trudu rozpoznała olbrzymią sylwetkę gospodarza i lekko przygarbioną, brodatą postać dyrektora. Ich towarzyszką okazała się Minerwa McGonagall.

- Nie ma nic przyjemniejszego niż przechadzka przed śniadaniem, czyż nie? – zagadnął Dumbledore.

- W zupełności się zgadzam! – Lily uśmiechnęła się promiennie, witając całą trójkę. Hagrid mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo, po czym wycofał się do chatki.

- Nadal jest dość wcześnie, więc starczy nam czasu na pogawędkę. Proponuję, żebyśmy się rozdzielili – odezwał się Dumbledore – Severusie, czy zechcesz mi towarzyszyć? Odnoszę wrażenie, że nasze specjalistki od transmutacji mają sobie wiele do powiedzenia.

- Doskonały pomysł, Albusie. Chodźmy, moja droga – podchwyciła McGonagall, biorąc Lily po rękę i skręcając ścieżką w stronę zamku.

- Pani profesor, bardzo się cieszę…

- Nonsens. Jeśli mamy być koleżankami po fachu, a najwidoczniej nas to czeka, mówmy sobie po imieniu. Masz coś przeciwko?

- Skąd… Minerwo – Lily starała się, by zabrzmiało to jak naturalniej, ale odniosła tylko częściowy sukces. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie nawet, że będzie miała okazję (i prawo) zwrócenia się po imieniu do wymagającej i surowej profesor transmutacji.

- Doskonale pamiętam, jaką byłaś uczennicą, więc nie mam wątpliwości co do twoich kwalifikacji. Ale pewnie chciałabyś wiedzieć, jak funkcjonuje Hogwart od tej drugiej strony, z perspektywy nauczycieli.

- O tak, bardzo. Zawsze pojawialiście się znikąd i wszystko wskazywało na to, że byliście w kilku miejscach jednocześnie.

- Cóż – uśmiechnęła się McGonagall - rzeczywiście można odnieść takie wrażenie… Wobec tego posłuchaj.

Lily tak zatopiła się w rozmowie, iż ze zdziwieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że siedzi w gabinecie rozmówczyni, popijając herbatę. _Kiedy przebyłyśmy drogę do zamku? Jak mogę nie pamiętać wędrówki korytarzami? _Wzruszając ramionami, złożyła wszystko na karb rekonwalescencji, reakcji organizmu na długotrwałe efekty kamienia.

- Minerwo, chciałam ci podziękować.

- Za cóż to?

- Wszyscy jesteście dla mnie bardzo mili, ale – Lily westchnęła – jesteś pierwszą osobą, która nie zaczęła rozmowy ze mną od mniej lub bardziej zakamuflowanego pytania „Jakie to uczucie, ożyć po dekadzie?".

- Twoja przygoda jest faktycznie dosyć… niecodzienna, nawet w naszym świecie. Ale uważam, że trzeba się teraz skupić na tym, co przyniesie przyszłość. Na wspomnienia i historie mrożące krew w żyłach zawsze znajdzie się czas. A skoro mowa o czasie – wyjęła kieszonkowy zegarek na łańcuszku i rzuciła okiem na tarczę – lepiej chodźmy, bo spóźnimy się na śniadanie. Przedstawię cię tym członkom kadry, których nie zdążyłaś jeszcze poznać. A potem usiądziesz obok mnie i gwarantuję, że ostudzi to nieco zapał wszelkich miłośników opowieści.

Lily uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.


	14. Chapter 11

Severus zachował kamienną twarz, ale wewnątrz skręcał się z poczucia winy. Jak zawsze, ilekroć Lily powiedziała coś takiego. _Cieszy się, że z nią jestem. _Zignorował przyjemne ciepło, które wzbudziły w nim te słowa. Nie zasłużył na nie.

_Czy cieszyłaby się nadal, gdyby znała prawdę? Czy wciąż nazywałaby mnie przyjacielem? Jak mógłbym tego oczekiwać?- _pomyślał gorzko. Snape wiedział, że moment wyjawienia prawdy byłby prawdopodobnie ostatnim spędzonym z Lily. Ta świadomość wypalała bolesną dziurę w jego wnętrzu, ale Severus rozumiał. Tego, co zrobił, się nie przebacza. Po prostu nie.

Spojrzał ukradkiem na idącą obok kobietę. Wpatrzona w linię drzew, wyglądała na pochłoniętą własnymi myślami. Snape wiedział, że Lily bardzo się stara być pogodna i patrzeć w przyszłość, ale przygnębienie i tak czasem ją dopadało. Strata męża i wielu przyjaciół, choć sprzed dekady, dla niej była świeża.

_Nie. Dość oszukiwania się, że to dla jej dobra. Ona zasługuje, żeby wiedzieć. Bez względu na konsekwencje, jestem jej to winien. _Mężczyzna zebrał się na odwagę. _Tu i teraz._

Ruszył przed siebie szybciej niż dotychczas i zawrócił po kilku krokach. Znalazł się twarzą w twarz z wyraźnie zaskoczoną Lily. Poczuł silną pokusę odwrotu – mógł przecież znów zażartować, pokazać jej cokolwiek w oddali, po raz pierwszy w życiu ujawnić odrobinę swoich uczuć, mówiąc, jaka jest piękna w prostej jasnej sukience i z rozwianymi włosami… _Przestań – _nakazał sobie ostro – _Nie tym razem_. Wziął głęboki wdech.

- Lily…

- Lily! – radosny okrzyk zabrzmiał w uszach Severusa jak dziesiątki bożonarodzeniowych dzwoneczków. Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie lubił świąt. _Przeklęty Dumbledore. Nic nie jest w stanie mu przeszkodzić, kiedy postanowi sobie być radosny._

Szansa Severusa przepadła. Lily zdążyła już ruszyć w stronę trojga intruzów. Snape nie miał innego wyjścia – z mentalnym westchnieniem podążył za nią. Do wylewnych powitań kobiety dołączył skinienie głowy. Starannie kryjąc frustrację pod maską obojętności, ustawił się lekko za Lily i pozwolił jej – jak zawsze – odgrywać pierwsze skrzypce.

- Nadal jest dość wcześnie, więc starczy nam czasu na pogawędkę. Proponuję, żebyśmy się rozdzielili – dotarł do niego głos Dumbledore'a – Severusie, czy zechcesz mi towarzyszyć? – Snape uniósł brwi_ – _Odnoszę wrażenie, że nasze specjalistki od transmutacji mają sobie wiele do powiedzenia.

Po raz kolejny, pytanie dyrektora było czysto grzecznościowe, decyzja zapadła bowiem o wiele wcześniej i nikogo nie interesowało zdanie Snape'a. Nie było jednak sensu się spierać. Nie ruszając się z miejsca, Severus odprowadził wzrokiem Lily, z niemal uwieszoną na niej McGonagall, aż do zakrętu ścieżki. Potem zwrócił się do dyrektora:

- A więc? O czym Lily nie powinna się dowiedzieć, a ja muszę natychmiast?

Dumbledore zmierzył go rozbawionym spojrzeniem i bez słowa ruszył przed siebie. Irytacja Severusa wzrosła dwukrotnie, zacisnął jednak zęby i postanowił zaczekać. Doświadczenie w kontaktach z dyrektorem nauczyło go, że ponaglanie nie przyniesie żadnego skutku. Poza tym, Snape wykładał przecież eliksiry – wiedział, co to cierpliwość. W ciszy podążał przed siebie.

Większość ludzi lubiło sposób bycia dyrektora i doceniało jego umiejętność przygotowania, a nawet łagodzenia złych wiadomości. Albus Dumbledore z zasady zachowywał się przyjacielsko, szybko zaskarbiał sobie zaufanie i nie można było odmówić mu charyzmy. Mimo to, Severus nie podzielał ogólnego zachwytu. Szanował dyrektora jako potężnego czarodzieja, o tak. Nie mógł się jednak zdobyć choćby na cień sympatii i, szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie próbował.

Wspomnienia sprzed dziesięciu lat wciąż były jak żywe. Snape doskonale pamiętał swoją desperację, gdy wbiegał do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Błagał o ochronę dla Potterów, przysięgając w zamian wszystko, czego tylko zażąda dyrektor. Żebranie o ochronę dla Jamesa kosztowało go niewyobrażalnie dużo, ale Severus już wtedy miał wprawę w odsuwaniu na bok własnych uczuć. Liczyła się tylko ona. Zawsze_._

Dumbledore złożył tamtej nocy obietnicę. Obietnicę, o spełnienie której zatroszczył się tak mało. Mógł przecież ukryć Potterów lepiej, nałożyć na dom więcej zaklęć ochronnych. Mógł wymóc na nich, by przez pewien czas nie zdradzali kryjówki nawet przyjaciołom. Tyle jeszcze dało się zrobić! Tak wiele Severus zrobiłby sam, gdyby Lily nie zabroniła mu wcześniej wszelkiego kontaktu ze sobą. Zjawiłby się u niej nawet mimo zakazu, gdyby bezmyślnie nie zawierzył Dumbledore'owi. Już nigdy nie popełni tego błędu.

Po śmierci Potterów Snape wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa. Zrobił to, bo przysiągł chronić Harry'ego, jedyną namiastkę Lily, która przetrwała – a wiedział już, czym grozi zdanie się na Dumbledore'a. Nie miał zamiaru ryzykować.

Szelest sreberka przywołał Severusa z powrotem na błonia Hogwartu. Dyrektor otwierał właśnie opakowanie „Fasolek wszystkich smaków" Bertiego Botta. Zaoferował je towarzyszowi, a spotkawszy się z odmową, wysypał kilka na dłoń i schował resztę do jednej z niezliczonych kieszeni gdzieś w fałdach szaty.

- Severusie – zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem – obawiam się, że w czymś wam przeszkodziliśmy. Tobie i Lily. Najmocniej przepraszam, nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

Snape milczał. Pozwolił sobie jednak na bezgłośną odpowiedź w myślach, wiedząc, że znacznie przewyższa dyrektora w sztuce oklumencji i że, choćby Dumbledore próbował, nie dotrze nawet do tak powierzchownych warstw świadomości. Lata osłaniania umysłu przed Voldemortem uczyniły z Severusa mistrza mentalnego kamuflażu.

- Zastanawiam się – podjął dyrektor – jak oceniasz stan naszej przyjaciółki?

- Mam wrażenie, że wiedza Lily o jej własnym samopoczuciu znacznie przewyższa mój zasób wiadomości w tej materii.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Pytałem raczej, czy przewidujesz jakieś skutki kamienia, których jeszcze nie doświadczyła.

Snape zamyślił się na moment.

- Nie sądzę. Działanie kamienia powoduje szok wszystkich tkanek organizmu, ale jest jednorazowym impulsem.

- Jestem przekonany, że dostarczasz Lily wszelkiego możliwego wsparcia w postaci eliksirów.

- Oczywiście.

- I wsparcia psychicznego. Wasza przyjaźń zdaje się odradzać.

Severus skinął tylko głową. Nie miał ochoty ciągnąć tego konkretnego tematu.

- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Obawiam się jednak, że przez pewien czas Lily będzie musiała sobie poradzić bez twojej obecności. Do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego zostało jeszcze kilka dni, których nie spędzisz w Hogwarcie.

- Jakie mam w takim razie plany? – zapytał Snape chłodno.

Dumbledore podał mu świstek papieru, którym bawił się od kilku minut.

- Dostałem sowę o wschodzie słońca. Od wiarygodnej osoby.

Snape szybko przebiegł wzrokiem odręcznie napisany tekst. Zastanowił się krótko.

- Dobrze, sprawdzę to. Dziś wieczorem.

- Bardzo słusznie – zgodził się dyrektor. Podniósł głowę ku niebu i lewą dłonią osłonił oczy od słońca – Czyżby zanosiło się na burzę? Z sierpniową pogodą nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Lepiej wracaj do zamku. Ja zajrzę jeszcze do zielarni.


	15. Chapter 12

Severus pewnym krokiem wszedł do pustawej piwiarni pogrążonej w półmroku. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Mężczyzna odnalazł wzrokiem wolny stolik w kącie i usiadł bokiem do reszty pomieszczenia. Ciężka kotara zasłaniająca okno musnęła jego ramię. W czarnych szatach i w sporej odległości od najbliższego źródła światła musiał być niemal niewidoczny. Na moment oparł głowę na zaciśniętych w pięści dłoniach. Bał się - nie był głupi i dobrze wiedział, czym ryzykuje - ale zmusił się do zwykłej nonszalancji. Poprawił się na krześle. Pozostawało mu tylko czekać. Miał czas.

W okamgnieniu myśli Severusa zwróciły się ku Lily. Żałował, że nie mieli szansy się pożegnać – po spędzonych wspólnie dwóch tygodniach, niewiarygodnej szansie, o której najpierw nawet nie śmiał marzyć, a którą później zdawało się na dobre zniweczyć zaklęcie Voldemorta, Snape źle znosił każdą godzinę bez Lily w zasięgu wzroku. Widok jej twarzy każdego ranka stał się czymś najnaturalniejszym na świecie. Severus nie wiedział, komu powinien za to dziękować, ale, na Merlina, dziękował ze wszystkich sił. Tym bardziej, że nie spodziewał się długo cieszyć łaskami Lily.

_Nie myśl o tym teraz. Skoncentruj się._

Po jakiejś godzinie ruch nieznacznie się zwiększył. Co kilka minut jedna czy dwie osoby przekraczały próg sali i zajmowały miejsce w pobliżu największego stołu, mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie obserwując pomieszczenie. Inni goście stopniowo opuszczali lokal. Wreszcie mężczyzna sprzedający napoje podniósł się z miejsca, okrążył kontuar i z wielkim pękiem kluczy w ręku ruszył ku drzwiom. Zaryglował je, sprawdził zamki. Wolnym krokiem przemierzył salę, zamknął jedyne uchylone okno i zniknął na zapleczu. Gdy pojawił się znowu, nie miał już na sobie fartucha, w który wycierał wcześniej ręce. Zapalił kilka dodatkowych świec i usiadł na długiej ławie. Dopiero wtedy umilkły prowadzone półgłosem rozmowy.

- Widzę, że przybyli wszyscy wezwani. To dobrze – odezwał się mężczyzna nonszalancko oparty o belkę podtrzymującą strop. Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku niemu. Jasne włosy spięte czarną aksamitką błyszczały w skąpym świetle. Ich właściciel wymienił uśmiechy z siedzącą obok elegancką kobietą. _Malfoyowie._

- Co ustaliliście? – odezwał się chropowaty głos z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

- Moja droga Bellatrix, wszystko idzie po naszej myśli – odpowiedziała elegantka.

- Konkrety, Narcyzo – ponaglił ktoś.

- Z przyjemnością – wtrącił się jej mąż – Cieszę się…

- Być może powinieneś się cieszyć odrobinę mniej, Lucjuszu – spokojny głos Severusa odbił się echem od ścian pomieszczenia. Snape z satysfakcją wychwycił osłupienie na twarzy zgromadzonych śmierciożerców. Każdy z obecnych tu czarodziei był wyjątkowo niebezpieczny, a jednak jako grupa potrafili zachowywać się zadziwiająco lekkomyślnie. Nie powinni dać się zaskoczyć nikomu, nawet jednemu ze swoich. _A zwłaszcza mnie._

- Severus? Cóż za… niespodzianka – przymilny głos Narcyzy przepełniała źle skrywana irytacja. Snape postanowił to zignorować.

- Spotykacie się tu regularnie co trzy dni, o stałej porze. Potem wychodzicie niemal jednocześnie. Doprawdy, nawet średnio inteligentny mugol byłby w stanie was wytropić.

- Czyli mamy szczęście, że znalazłeś nas właśnie ty – Bellatrix tanecznym, choć chwiejnym krokiem zbliżyła się do Snape'a – Ale dlaczego miałbyś śledzić pozostałe sługi Czarnego Pana? – czarownica świdrowała go spojrzeniem nieustępliwych oczu.

Severus westchnął. Nie zamierzał reagować na jej insynuacje, głównie dlatego, że były całkowicie słuszne.

- Dumbledore wie o waszych spotkaniach – powiedział lekkim tonem. Snape już dawno nauczył się, że wytrawny kłamca musi balansować na granicy prawdy. A szczerość tam, gdzie łatwo byłoby oszukać, gwarantowała zaufanie na przyszłość.

Na twarzach zgromadzonych malowały się różne odczucia, od zaskoczenia, przez niedowierzanie, aż po strach.

- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał ktoś.

- To jego zadanie, żeby wiedzieć to, co wie Dumbledore – rzucił wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony Lucjusz. Severus przytaknął w milczeniu.

– Ktoś nas zdradził? – zapytał Malfoy, rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie w kierunku właściciela lokalu. Snape zgadywał, że służy on Czarnemu Panu od niedawna i ta myśl go zaniepokoiła. Śmierciożercy nie werbowaliby nikogo nowego, gdyby Voldemort nadal nie miał szans na powrót. Coś musiało się zmienić. Ale Severus nie miał czasu się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Szybko skoncentrował się z powrotem na rozmowie.

- Zaobserwował – skorygował Snape – Ktoś, kim nie ma potrzeby się już martwić – dodał, poklepując kieszeń z różdżką. Wiedział, jak zinterpretują ten gest śmierciożercy. W rzeczywistości Severus nie miał pojęcia, kto dostarczył informacji Dumbledore'owi. To, co przed chwilą powiedział, odnosiło się do staruszka, który podejrzliwie przyglądał się Snape'owi na ulicy przed lokalem i który został na wszelki wypadek potraktowany lekkim _obliviate_, o zasięgu zaledwie kilku minut. Severus uśmiechnął się w duchu na to niedopowiedzenie. Automatycznie zablokował umysł, choć tak naprawdę nie obawiał się ataku – jeżeli Czarny Pan nie zdołał wydrzeć mu skrywanych myśli, nikt z obecnych nie miał na to szans.

Malfoy przez chwilę przyglądał się Snape'owi. Wreszcie skinął głową i zwrócił się do zebranych:

- Od dziś przestaniemy liczyć na łut szczęścia i lepiej zadbamy o bezpieczeństwo spraw Czarnego Pana – po łatwości, z jaką Lucjusz przyjął krytykę, Severus wnioskował, że to nie on był pomysłodawcą aktualnego systemu spotkań. Mógł nawet wcześniej wysuwać wobec niego wątpliwości. _Tym lepiej._

- Dziękujemy, Severusie, możesz odejść – odezwała się głosem słodkim jak miód Bellatrix.

_Niezmiennie nieufna, inteligentna i okrutna - prawdopodobnie najlepsza spośród sług Czarnego Pana. Ale nie mam pojęcia, jak oni wszyscy z nią wytrzymują – _pomyślał Severus, czując lekką migrenę.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby został przez ciebie wezwany, toteż nie dysponujesz mocą odesłania mnie, Bello – odrzekł podobnym tonem.

- Czyżby niewzruszony Severus Snape był zazdrosny, że nie zaprosiliśmy go do naszego kółeczka? – zadrwiła.

- Przestań, Bellatrix. Severus okazał się bardzo pomocny i być może należałoby rozważyć…

- Nie, Narcyzo. Jestem pewien, że doskonale poradzicie sobie sami. Ale cokolwiek robicie, róbcie to jak należy – przerwał jej Snape – Na mnie już pora.

Severus wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Za drzwiami głośno wypuścił z płuc powietrze.


	16. Chapter 13

Kolejna błyskawica rozcięła niebo, oświetlając na moment potężną sylwetkę zamku. Gęste, ciemne chmury zwiastowały kilkugodzinną ulewę.

_Sierpniowe burze_.

Severus spojrzał w niebo i przyspieszył kroku. Był wykończony. Ostatnie dni spędził na skrupulatnym planowaniu, gdzie i kiedy się pojawić, by pod pozorem robienia sprawunków na nadchodzący rok szkolny mieć szansę natknięcia się na grupkę śmierciożerców. Z każdym zamieniał góra parę słów, nigdy bezpośrednio o nic nie wypytywał, ale i tak zdołał ustalić, że metodycznie poszukują kamienia filozoficznego. Najwyraźniej założyli, że znalezisko Avery'ego było tylko bezużyteczną kopią – Severus odetchnął z ulgą, ponieważ znaczyło to, że nie spróbują go odnaleźć i że Lily jest na razie bezpieczna. Mimo to, nigdy dość ostrożności. Snape miał kilka pomysłów co do sposobu zabezpieczenia kamienia ukrytego w Hogwarcie i chciał jak najszybciej porozmawiać o nich z Dumbledore'em.

_Najlepiej byłoby go zniszczyć, przecież istnieje odpowiednie zaklęcie. Ale nie, ten chciwy głupiec chce zatrzymać kamień dla siebie – _Snape przypomniał sobie absurdalną mówkę dyrektora o tym, ile dobra będzie można zdziałać przy pomocy tak potężnego artefaktu. Należało tylko poczekać na spokojniejsze czasy – _Właśnie, spokojniejsze czasy. A zanim one nadejdą, Dumbledore nie ma nic przeciwko narażaniu siebie, wszystkich nauczycieli Hogwartu, a nawet swoich ukochanych uczniów._

Rozdrażniony Severus zwrócił myśli w inną stronę, ku drugiemu ze swoich odkryć. Spetryfikowane sowy w mugolskich dzielnicach Londynu – okazuje się, że ta pod domem Snape'a, ostateczny powód przyspieszonego wyjazdu do Hogwartu, nie była jedyną. Ministerstwo dowiedziało się o co najmniej siedmiu i schwytało już winnego. Jakiś głupi, okrutny dzieciak, urodzony w mugolskiej rodzinie i nie rozumiejący swoich magicznych zdolności. Ministerstwo potraktowało go łagodnie, dając tylko upomnienie na przyszłość. Podobno nie można karać dziecka, które nie potrafi jeszcze kontrolować rzucanych zaklęć. Snape uważał, że to brednie – ten konkretny chłopiec najwyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Severus dowiedział się, że we wrześniu dzieciak zostanie jego uczniem w Hogwarcie. _Już ja mam swoje sposoby na karanie głupoty._

Tak rozmyślając, Snape pokonał błonia i znalazł się u drzwi zamku. Wieczór był jeszcze wczesny i mężczyzna miał nadzieję choć na godzinkę spędzoną w towarzystwie Lily. To zrelaksowałoby go bardziej niż wiele godzin głębokiego snu. Właśnie dlatego wrócił w mury szkoły zamiast przenocować we własnym domu i zjawić się nazajutrz.

Severus przeszedł przez bramę i dziedziniec, kierując się ku wieży Puchonów, gdzie znajdowała się tymczasowa kwatera Lily. O tej porze kobieta lubiła czytać, półleżąc w łóżku. Snape pchnął drzwi wieży i w ciemności o mało nie nadepnął na kotkę Filcha. _Przeklęte zwierzę, zawsze plącze się pod nogami. _

- Profesorze? – Snape usłyszał z głębi korytarza głos właściciela kotki.

- Tak? – zapytał, zdziwiony. Pracował w Hogwarcie już od wielu lat, a wszystkie przypadki, w których odezwał się do niego woźny, można by z łatwością policzyć na palcach jednej ręki.

Filch wyłonił się z ciemności, trzymając w ręku pochodnię. Miał dziwny wyraz twarzy.

- Profesor Dumbledore…

- Zgłoszę się do niego za godzinę, jak tylko porozmawiam z kimś innym. Z pewnością nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Dziękuję – Severus odwrócił się w stronę krętych schodów.

- Jej tam nie ma – dobiegł go chrapliwy głos.

Snape znieruchomiał.

- Słucham?

- Nowej profesor transmutacji. Nie ma jej w wieży. Profesor Dumbledore prosił o spotkanie przy jej łóżku, w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wygląda na to, że…

Cokolwiek chciał dodać woźny, Snape tego nie słyszał. Pokonał większość korytarza, zanim Filch zdążył skończyć zdanie.

Severus wpadł do skrzydła szpitalnego i natychmiast odnalazł wzrokiem jedyne łóżko z zaciągniętymi kotarami. W sali panowała cisza, jeśli nie liczyć przyspieszonego oddechu mężczyzny.

_Ani śladu Dumbledore'a_ – odnotował, ale nie miał teraz zamiaru zastanawiać się nad przyczyną nieobecności dyrektora.

Snape szybko pokonał dystans dzielący go od zajętego łóżka i drżącą ręką odchylił zasłonę. Jego oczom ukazała się Lily. Była nienaturalnie blada i leżała bez ruchu, częściowo przykryta płócienną kołdrą. Seveus odetchnął z ulgą, nie widząc żadnych zewnętrznych obrażeń ani opatrunków. Delikatnie ujął dłoń kobiety i wyczuł słaby puls. Stanowczo zbyt słaby.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na stolik przy łóżku Lily i podniósł stojący tam pucharek z kilkoma kroplami przezroczystego płynu na dnie. Zbliżył naczynie do nozdrzy.

_Brak osadu na ściankach, lekki zapach piołunu. To może być sto różnych eliksirów, na wszelkie możliwe przypadłości._

Zirytowany, że niczego się nie dowiedział, odstawił naczynie. Jego frustracja wzrosła, gdy upewnił się, że nic innego w zasięgu wzroku nie dostarczało lepszych wskazówek.

Odruchowo skupił uwagę na Lily – na jej spokojnej twarzy, długich, jasnych rzęsach, kasztanowych włosach rozsypanych po poduszce. Nawet śpiąc, kobieta działała na niego kojąco. Severus uklęknął przy łóżku i, choć próbował, nie umiał się powstrzymać przed delikatnym odgarnięciem kilku niesfornych kosmyków za ucho Lily. Wycofując rękę, wierzchem dłoni czule pogłaskał jej policzek. Skóra, której dotykał, była aksamitna, ale lodowata. Snape zwalczył pokusę pocałowania dłoni spoczywającej na kołdrze i wycofał się na stojące obok krzesło. Nie miał zamiaru wychodzić, dopóki Lily nie otworzy oczu. Kiedykolwiek miałoby to nastąpić.


End file.
